


A Transient Time

by AniFre101



Category: Free!
Genre: Emotional Abuse, Family Abuse, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, alternate setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniFre101/pseuds/AniFre101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto just hopes for the best, living with a bickering aunt and uncle, who both do not stop arguing at each other. He takes walks to avoid the fights and works part time at a store in secret to make some cash to get away. He occupies his time with walks, or doing homework, or going to his part time job to avoid hearing the shouts between his relatives.</p><p>At every single location, Makoto doesn't help but notices a tall man with broad shoulders and a pair of teal eyes that have a far off gaze. And, he couldn't help but wanting to know who he is since the man's always by himself. Maybe just maybe, this man could be just like Makoto.</p><p>Finding out who the man is, Makoto might regret knowing who he is or he wants to stay with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted my other work, "when the world is against you" since it's not working out for me since it seemed "plotless." I had no idea how to write that one since I had no clue on what to do, so instead, I wanted to write this one.
> 
> Please enjoy and read to your heart's content.

He returns home, taking off his shoes by the front door silently. He suddenly stiffens in his steps when he hears it. A slam and a shout. He hates hearing it, the sound of fighting and shouting in this home. It’s happening again and he regrets returning at this hour.

“You know what bitch?! Making all these excuses that you don’t have food on the table! Why do I have to work while you’re just at home!” His uncle shouts, throwing whatever he finds closest to him.

“It’s not my fault that you can’t make enough to put what’s on the table, you bastard! I shouldn’t have to endure this anymore than I should have!!!”

“My thoughts exactly!!!” His heavy footsteps come closer to the wall, making it his cue to leave.

“Since the boy’s not here, better to give him less. Doesn’t know it with that pathetic smile on his face.” He hears his aunt say bitterly.

Quickly getting his shoes, Makoto leaves the house quickly. He’s been living with his uncle and aunt for some years now, and it’s been a terrifying experience. Every little statement becomes a bicker between the two and then a loud argument. When things get too heated, he leaves the two and goes out for a walk and comes back, hoping things have calm down again. He’s afraid to speak or ask one small request.

He’s out on another walk and he enjoys it a lot, night or day. His town, Iwatobi, sits near the beach and he can go to watch the waves crashing against the sand little by little. His feet take him to the shores. There’s hardly a few people there since it’s the middle of August. At this time around, people are home or with friends or family. It’s still warm and there are gulls flying over.

Taking off his shoes, he walks on the sand and decides to walk a little closer to the splashing waves. He smiles as he sees the sun setting. With no friends, he spends his time near the beaches or walks around his neighborhood. The past has gotten him by somehow, but he feels lonely.

Makoto sits near the waves, but not too close. He hugs his knees out of habit, taking in his surroundings. He looks over to see a few people. There’s a couple, talking and smiling at each other. He hears them laughing. He smiles, the two reminding him of his folks, but at the same time, the thought is too sad for his heart. He looks to see a tall man, around his height but slightly taller, staring at the sea with a brooding gaze yet a glare. Makoto wonders why would anyone feel bitter towards the ocean. The ocean seems so gentle and calm with it’s splashing waves as though in greeting.

Yet, the ocean is vast and violent that it can take him away, along with the couple, and the man. It can swallow up everyone in this town. There’s so many things in the oceans besides the long greens of seaweed and it’s monstrous sizes fishes. It makes the ocean scary.

Makoto lays back on the sand, staring at the cloudless sky. With the sun setting, the sky gives off an orange color. He sighs, closing his eyes.

*****

“Hey.”

Makoto doesn’t respond as he turns over, but he feels someone moving his shoulder back and forth.

“Hey, wake up or you’ll catch cold on this beach.”

Makoto wakes up and he sees a man with teal colored eyes. Feeling embarrassed, he bows his head, “I’m sorry! I’m awake! Thanks for waking me!”

“No problem.” The man makes a small smile and leaves him laying there. He walks away quietly.

Makoto feels disoriented and he sees that it’s night time. He’s glad that the other guy, probably not much older than him, waking him up or else he would catch cold. He puts on his shoes and he starts to run back. He hopes that his aunt and uncle aren’t fighting anymore and that things get quiet again.

He reaches home in a matter of ten minutes on a good pace. He gets to the door and opens and closes it behind him as he gets in. He takes off his shoes. He hears nothing. He feels a bit hungry and he goes to the kitchen to find neither of his relatives there. He sees food on the table, covered in wrap. He’s thankful at least that his aunt does know he lives here, but the last thing he hears from her makes him feel cold inside.

Heating up his food, he eats alone, barely thinking about his actual folks sitting in front of him with bright smiles. Putting his chopsticks down, he covers his eyes with one hand, feeling the tears coming. He whispers to himself. “Why does it have to be like this?”

After eating, he quietly washes the dishes and puts them on the drying rack. He makes sure to wipe the table spotless. Though his aunt does not say anything in appreciation, he has to be considerate, remembering his mom telling him to be considerate and appreciative. He walks to his room, and decides to take a bath. He hears footsteps out by his door and can hear his uncle cursing his way to the living room to watch television.

He goes to the bathroom and prepares the hot water for his bath. He jumps at the sound of pounding on his bathroom door and a female voice of his aunt. “You better not waste that hot water!”

“Oh ok!” Makoto responds back, hearing his aunt leave from disapprovement. He tries not to take too much time, but the water is too cold for his liking so he takes another minute until it gets hot again. The water becomes lukewarm and he climbs into the bath after shedding his clothes off himself. He sits in the water, washing every part of himself.

After awhile, he feels clean, and drains the water out. Drying himself up, he puts on his pajamas. He goes back to his room, his only place of salvation. He hugs his pillows as he lays on his side in bed. His hair is barely dry, making his pillow wet. His eyes land on the picture of his smiling parents. He sighs as he turns around, shifting to look at the wall before him. He spots the calendar with no dates marked.

With nothing else to keep him occupied, Makoto decides to go to sleep.

*****

After school, he heads straight to the convenience store. Nothing to buy since his relatives will lecture him about buying things for himself since they argue about money. He works for the store as a part timer. He actually has to keep this a secret from the school and his relatives. He isn’t sure of what they will do, but he’s sure that it’ll be harsh.

He wishes only to save up for a school after graduation. Any school will do as long as he can go some where from faraway from a home of shouting and pounding; a place that doesn’t feel warm.

Entering the back room, he changes into the uniform with a green and orange shirt and cargo pants to go along with it. He hears a knock and he sees his boss, Seijuro Mikoshiba, who smiles with a bright grin. “Glad to see you’re here, Makoto.”

“Thanks. I’m ready to work.” Makoto smiles, wrapping himself with an apron on his front. He steps out and heads to the register. He sees a few customers and he sees his boss, who starts to clean the aisles with a broom.

Since a few months ago, Makoto has worked as a cashier, but he requests his boss to stay silent about it. Seijuro promises, allowing the high school student to work as long as he keeps his grades up and coming to work for his hours, which is only part time. Seijuro has his younger brother to come in when he has to, who Makoto doesn’t get to see often.

So far, he’s glad that Seijuro doesn’t ask any probing question such as his family and school life. His boss is cheerful, reminds him of the sun and he’s loud. Seijuro means well and he’s glad to have a boss like him.

It’s fun and a relief to work here. He doesn’t have to be home. On days like this, he’s glad to be here instead with a bright red head who seems scary, but who is over all friendly and all smiles. It’s a breath of fresh air for him.

The first customer comes to the counter with a sandwich, some candy, and a soda. Makoto gladly scans the items up and puts them in a bag, telling the total of all the items. The customer pays and leaves hurriedly.

“Is there a university you want to go to?” Seijuro asks, dumping the dust into a dust pin.

“Oh, um, maybe Tokyo.” Makoto laughs a bit. He isn’t sure of himself but he’ll find a school. He hasn’t gotten down to looking around just yet.

“I see. Well, you’ll probably get in there! The city life is great, but scary. You’ll get used to it.” The red head laughs brightly as he smacks his coworker on the shoulder.

“Thanks. I‘ll remember that.” Makoto takes the advice, feeling a tiny pain in his shoulder. He wants to ask about the city, but he hears the door opening and closing. He sees a familiar person come in with broad shoulders and black hair. Makoto always do the usual in greeting customers. “Welcome!”

The customer nods his head, and Makoto instantly remembers him with his teal eyes. The little detail recalls his embarrassing memory of falling asleep on the beach, nearly catching a cold. The teal eyed man walks over to the magazine rack and scans them.

The next few hours are the same as it goes. The store hardly gets busy, according to Seijuro. It’s steady enough for the store to stay in business. It’s great and Seijuro enjoys his simple job. Makoto is glad as he stocks up the stalls with items. The store sells food to color drinks to simple supplies such notebooks, pens, and pencils. It’s all just necessary items for convenience.

And, there are customers Makoto is familiar with. Since he’s tall, the customers come in a rush, never really looking him in the eye. Some do and smile back when he smiles. Most of the customers just look down. There are regulars, such as an old man who orders the same paper every day, a mother who buys the same milk for her kids, and a small boy who likes the same flavor candy roll. It’s been interesting to work these past few months, observing the kind of people that walk in and out of the store.

Now, it’s the final hour, and there are some last minute customers who want to buy certain things. And, he forgets that there are certain things for convenience sake. A male customer with a blank expression, comes in to buy condoms and some lube. Makoto is embarrassed from what the customer buys and makes a quick transaction, thanking the customer and greeting him to have a good day, in which the customer states that he will definitely have a good a day.

Seijuro comes over and whispers in Makoto’s ear. “That guy’s been here for three hours. You want to tell him that we’re closing?”

Makoto eyes the said man, standing behind the magazine rack, staring at the magazines before him. He sighs as he nods his head. He’s glad that the customer hasn’t open the magazines to read since it’s not allowed and that customers have to buy it. Walking over, he says in a calm voice. “Excuse me, we’re closing soon. If you like anything, we can help you up at the front.”

“Alright.” The man nods as he walks past Makoto and heads out of the store. Makoto seems puzzled, wondering why this man has been standing here for a couple of hours just to stare at the magazine, but Seijuro doesn’t pay it any mind so it doesn’t matter. He watches the man walk away until he can’t see him anymore.

The brown haired boy walks over to the door and he switches the opening and closing sign. It’s closing time so he makes sure to sort of take his time, but not too much.

“Hey, Makoto.” His boss waves at him to come over to the counter behind the register.

“Yeah?” The younger one asks, quickly walking over.

“Here’s your pay.” Seijuro hands him a small brown envelope that holds cash.

Makoto smiles and thanks him earnestly. “Thank you, but it’s slightly early for my pay.”

“As always, you’ve done a good job. This weekend, I have to close shop. I’m taking a trip and I’ll be back next week. Sort of the reason why I should pay you early just in case.” Seijuro announces as he rubs the back of his red hair.

“Oh, I see. I’m glad.” Makoto smiles tightly holding on his pay.

“Yeah, so since you’re done, you can go home and go tend to your studies.” Seijuro walks past him, patting his coworker on the shoulder softly. “Do your best while I’m gone.”

Makoto doesn’t say anything except smile brightly. Inside, he feels happy for his boss to be taking a break yet he feels sad and devastated. He has nothing to keep himself occupied and work is usually something that he looks forward to. But, like his boss says, his homework is something can do to occupy his time.

He goes to change out of his uniform, taking his time. He finds his green shirt and changes into it. Getting his bag, he packs his money deep beneath his other belongings inside. He leaves and he finds Seijuro on a laptop at the front. He also sees an ashtray with a cigarette in hand as well. Passing by, Makoto smiles. “Have a good trip. I’ll be leaving now.”

“Thanks. Be safe on the way.” Seijuro grins as he waves at his younger employee.

Makoto leaves the store and heads home. He sees the stars up in the skies and smiles, telling himself to hang on just a little longer. He checks the time to be around nine. He feels sleepy and heads home. It’s a five minute walk from his job and to the store. He’s glad to have found something close by to work at.

*****

Waking up, it’s around nine in the morning. He dresses up in a light orange shirt and faded jeans with a light button up jacket. He decides to head out to the library to do some homework that he hasn’t started on.

Then, he’s suddenly startled at the sounds of shouts yet again. He sighs sadly. It’s too early for an argument again. He hopes to at least eat in silence, but he can’t. Hearing the two argue so much makes him want to leave faster. He does, packs what he needs and he gets his case that holds his glasses.

He doesn’t have a phone. His aunt is completely against it and his uncle agrees. It’s just extra money that does not need to be spent. Makoto doesn’t have other friends and nobody talks to him. Well, his classmates are nice, but he doesn’t engage in conversation too much with them. He sits idly with a book or stares out the window at school. His boss doesn’t call him, and he knows his schedule by heart. In short, he doesn’t need a phone.

He remembers the pay that he received last night. He takes it and hides it along with the other cash he makes. He hides it deep within several books. It’s a safety measure he’s willing to take and he doesn’t have a bank account to hold his cash. The bank clerk would question him and alert his school officials and he wouldn’t want that. This is the only thing he can manage for now.

He enters the hall and he sees the two arguing. Neither of the two notices him and he goes straight to the door without saying anything. He doesn’t need to. He dislikes confrontations and avoids it entirely. Quickly putting on his shoes, he heads out.

Makoto goes to the local library, which is about ten minutes by bus. He goes to the nearest stop sign and waits there. He looks at his watch and counts the time until the bus arrives, which he sees from afar. He hops on as soon as it arrives, and finds an empty spot by the window on the right side. He sits down, leaning against the side. He watches the scenery go by as his thoughts wonder. Soon enough, he’s two stops away from where he needs to be.

He gets off and heads for the library. It’s local and it has enough room for a good amount of people, who study there. He heads to the door and he notices someone coming and he leaves it open. Apparently, it’s the same man from before with familiar teal eyes, who nods at Makoto in thanks. Makoto smiles and says, “No problem.”

The man quickly walks off without saying anything. Makoto doesn’t think about why this man appears wherever Makoto goes, but he proceeds inside. A lot of the tables seem to have been occupied. He sighs a bit, but doesn’t admit defeat as he heads for the windows. He finds that there are a few tables open and takes a spot. He takes out all his books, papers, and pens out. He looks to find what he needs to do and decides to tackle on his English homework. Putting on his glasses, he dreads the fact that this is not his favorite subject.

Makoto senses someone coming closer and he looks up. It’s the same person from before, who waves at him with one hand while the other holds a few books. “Excuse me, I’d like to sit on this side of the table if you don’t mind.”

“It’s fine. Go ahead.” Makoto smiles politely and sees the man placing the books down before sitting.

Sitting himself down, the man states nonchalantly. “That’s a lot of homework to do. Studying hard?”  
  


“Yeah, but it’s fine. Since it’s early, I can do it all today.” Makoto states with confidence. If he doesn’t finish, he can come back here tomorrow. He’s surprised that the stranger decides to engage him in conversation. It makes him feel happy inside.

“I see. I don’t mean to pry but do you also work at that store?”

“Oh, uh, sometimes…” Makoto doesn’t like that where this conversation shifts to, so he decides to switch it a bit. “So, um, you’re certainly around a lot every time. Do you like walks?”

“I do. It’s something I like to do when I have time to.” The man speaks with melancholy as he leans back in his chair. “My name’s Sousuke Yamazaki. If we’re going to bump into each other, we can greet whenever we meet.”

“Likewise and I’m Makoto Tachibana. I would like that too.” Makoto smiles, finding someone he can meet in random places. It’s fun and he’s glad to meet someone besides his boss. It’s nice.

 **  
**Sousuke smiles a bit before going into some reading and that’s Makoto’s cue to start his homework. They enjoy each other’s silence for the rest of the day. It’s a start and finally, Makoto meets the stranger, who he has seen several times on several occasions without talking to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto tastes coffee for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a fast update, but it's not going to update this quickly. 
> 
> But it's a work I'm willing to update in the future.

Makoto runs his hand through his hair out of habit when he’s finished with his work. He stretches his arms out and neck, making low grunting noises. He sits alone at the table by the window over looking a small garden. He looks at his watch and he sees that it’s several hours until the library closes. He has a lot of time before going home, so he decides to pack. He feels hungry as well.

He wishes that Sousuke eats with him, but he is gone a few hours ago, attending to some business. He finally makes friends, but he’s gone. He might run into the brooding man, therefore he isn’t feeling miserable. He finds it interesting to see Sousuke in several places that he goes to. Maybe he lives around the area locally.

He quickly makes his way to the bus stop and finds that he’s on time when his transportation arrives. Twenty minutes later, he gets off at his destination and he starts to walk. It will be awhile to get home, but Makoto wants to take in the scenery again. He smiles, spotting the clear ocean. He feels his stomach rumbling and he decides to find a ramen shop nearby. Walking a few blocks down, he sees one and heads there hurriedly.

A warm welcome of smiles and the smell of broth hits Makoto pleasantly. He spots a table and sits there by himself. The menu is on the wall and he stares, unsure of what to get. He could get any of them since he got paid thanks to last night. Speaking of which, he feels like stopping by there though it’s close for the weekend. He just feels like stopping there.

Suddenly, from outside, he sees a familiar man walking by. He couldn’t believe his eyes so he makes a fast decision. Makoto quickly walks out and runs up to him, calling out, “Y-Yamazaki-san!”

Sure enough, it’s him. Sousuke turns to look at Makoto, slightly stiff from hearing his last name. “You don’t need to be so formal… Makoto.”

“Ok, S-S-Sousuke-san.” Makoto tries out the name, feeling unease. He isn’t used to addressing people by first name before or hearing someone addressing him in that way as well.

“That’s better. Formalities aren’t my thing.” Sousuke smirks. “So what’s up?”

“Um, if you don’t mind and have the time, why not eat with me?” The shy brunette asks, slightly hesitant. He’s hoping for a ‘yes’ but if Sousuke says ‘no’ then it’s fine.

“Sorry, I ate already.” Sousuke answers without a thought.

“No, it’s fine, um... just sit with me.” Makoto asks, slightly wanting a friend more than anything. He’s trying though he knows he’s pushing it. He doesn’t mean it.

“Sounds good. I’ll stay for a bit until I leave.” Sousuke states, walking towards the brunette with ease.

“Thanks for that.” Makoto smiles kindly as he leads him to the ramen shop. He tells the cook his order, making up his mind before sitting down at a table.

Sousuke takes a seat across from him. “Do you usually come here?”

“No, it’s my first time here and I have yet to try it.” Makoto smiles, feeling slightly giddy, but a thought crosses his mind as he remembers that Sousuke might want to be elsewhere right now. “I’m sorry if you need to go somewhere. You can always leave when you want to.”

“I can and it’s fine. I’m in no rush to leave.” Sousuke shrugs his shoulders. “Besides, it looks like you want company. Are you always by yourself?”

“Yes, a lot. It’s hard to get use to the loneliness.” Makoto sighs as he looks to the side, staring at the wall and spots the wall paint coming off.

“Be glad we met each other at the library and introduce each other then. I won’t be leaving anytime soon, just so you know. But, I have a few months just to warn you.” Sousuke points out.

“Oh, you do? Where are you going next?” Makoto asks feeling interest.

“Not sure. Just wherever the wind takes me.” Sousuke simply answers with another shrug. “Oh your food’s here.”

The cook brings his bowl of ramen, placing it before the brunette. He can feel his mouth watering and he decides to eat. He takes the chopsticks on the side and begins digging into his hot ramen. Blowing at the noodles a couple of times, he eats and he feels happy inside. With good company and good food, Makoto feels better than he does last week.

But then, Sousuke states that he will leave in a couple of months. Makoto wonders if he regrets meeting him.

*****

“Ahh! It was so good!” Makoto stretches out his arms. He’s outside of the small restaurant with Sousuke, who laughs at him. Slightly offended, Makoto demands, “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing is. Just that you make lively sounds while you eat.” Sousuke continues to laugh.

“I w-was just hungry.” Makoto slightly rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. Bringing up his backpack over his shoulder, he asks. “Do you still have time?”

“I do. That other business can wait. What place do you have in mind?” Sousuke walks along side him and they begin to walk.

“There is a place in mind, but it’s closed. We can walk along the beach.” The brunette suggests with a bright smile.

“Sounds good.” Sousuke follows with his hands in his pockets. “Lead the way.”

They walk, making small talk about the town, the people, and life in general. Makoto feels excited and Sousuke laughs at him for every little thing. Before the brunette knows it, they’re at the beach again. They see the sun setting beyond the horizon. Shielding his eyes, Makoto sighs with a small smile, “I wonder how far the ocean stretches out to…”

“I wouldn’t know.” Sousuke adds as he sits down and the brunette sits next to him. A thought crosses the teal eyed man as he looks at Makoto with a smirk. “You fell asleep here a couple of days ago.”

“That’s something you shouldn’t remember me by!” Makoto looks away from embarrassment as his face gets slightly red. “And you were in the store for a couple of hours too!”

“What do you mean by ‘too’? Are you trying to get back at me? Nice try though.” Sousuke laughs at the shorter brunette though he doesn’t deny the fact that he was in the store for a couple of hours. He spots a watch on Makoto’s wrist and he decides to stand up. “Sorry to have to make this short, but I need to go now.”

“Oh ok. Should I walk you?” Makoto asks.

“No need. It’s a bit far to get there and I’m sure your folks might want you home.” Sousuke wipes his pants from the sand.

“True. I’ll see you around then.” Makoto waves with a smile. He finds that his new friend is considerate and he appreciates it.

Without another word, Sousuke leaves him and walks off. With his back turned, Makoto faces the ocean and he exhales as he hugs his knees.

“Hey, Makoto! You better not fall asleep again!” Sousuke calls out from a far.

“S-shut it!!!” Makoto looks back to see the smirking tall man, who quickly turns around and walks off. He watches him leave until he couldn’t see him anymore, and he turns to face the small waves crashing against the sand before him.

Makoto finds himself being alone again. Staring at the ocean before him, he feels a sense of losing time, not keeping track. It feels calm, yet he couldn’t bare to be in the waters. It scares him, but the loneliness scares him even more.

He stands up and decides to go home. He dreads that place. It’s not a home anymore. No warmth with open arms and a feeling of being unwanted, but he has to go home. He walks with ease, dreading another argument or something worse. His thoughts move to the vivid memories of smiling faces of his beloved parents.

As he walks, he sees his neighbors that are sweeping around and they appear in a deep conversation. He doesn’t pay it any mind as he passes by them, but he picks up a few things from what his ears hear.

“Did you know? That dreadful story that happened?”

“That’s pretty gruesome, if you ask me. I hope the police finds out. Poor thing.”

Makoto carries on to his house as he wonders what his neighbors are talking about, and he enters. He’s greeted with the same silence and then, a sudden sound of footsteps rushing over. His aunt appears, and she has a disgust expression on her face. “Always having free time, don’t you?”

Makoto doesn’t say anything as he looks shamefully to the floor as his hand grips the strap of his backpack. He isn’t sure of what’s wrong, but his aunt let’s herself run her mouth. “Honestly, you’d be in the streets if not for that damn sister of his. Damn her for putting you disgracefully in front of my door step.”

Makoto quickly walks past his aunt. He couldn’t bear hearing any more words from her. He enters his room and he covers his ears with a pillow. His tears flow. His mother is loving and caring, so why is his aunt so spiteful of her? Why does she argue with uncle so much? And why does she hate him? He doesn’t understand and he doesn’t want to.

In all those deep sad thoughts, his mind wanders to the face of his new friend, Sousuke and hopes for the best for his new friend. Makoto closes his eyes, drifting off into a dreamless sleep with his thoughts on his new friend.

*****

**  
  
**

He slowly opens his eyes and sees darkness. Blinking a few times, his eyes adjusted and he feels a bit disorientated. Reaching up, he rubs his eyes a bit, clearing the dry tears from his face. Swinging his legs over, he sits on the edge of his bed and let’s out a sigh. He checks the time to see that it’s around five in the morning. He looks out the window and he sees the sun slightly rising, making the skies orange.

He decides to go for a walk. A very long walk. He puts on workout clothes, such as gray sweat pants and a red jacket with some color patterns. He leaves his room, and he hears the sound of television. His uncle must be up, usually watching tv before going to work.

Passing by, his uncle retorts with a snort. “Damn boy always have somewhere to be.”

Makoto pauses in his steps before the door. Just like his aunt, his uncle has nothing to say that brings comfort. “You don’t do anything, nothing. Worthless piece of-”

Putting on his shoes hastingly, Makoto leaves through the door, feeling himself shake a bit. He might have heard his uncle sneering at him as he left through the door. It’s slightly cold, but he doesn’t care. He goes into a run. There’s one place that he almost forgets about and it’s warm there. The only place that he finds comfort in and he decides to head over there.

Makoto runs blindingly through the streets, letting his feet guide him, barely focusing on what’s in front of him, and he bumps into someone, making himself fall.

“Whoa there! Didn’t see you- Oh, it’s you again.”

A familiar voice rings in his ears and he looks up to see Sousuke, who offers a hand. Makoto takes it and let’s himself being pulled up. He frantically apologizes. “I’m sorry! I didn’t see you at all!”

“It’s fine. What’s your hurry?” Sousuke asks.

“Oh, um… No where in particular yet.” Makoto answers. He simply makes his mind rid of what his aunt and uncle said to him. He smiles, feeling relief to see his tall friend, though it’s extremely early at this time. “I was just out for a run. There isn’t a place I want to go to yet. Would you like to join me?”

“Sounds good. Let’s go.” Sousuke nods his head.

Makoto feels happier than from just a few minutes ago. He’s glad to have run into Sousuke. They start on a jog. They don’t talk at first, neither of them knowing where they’re going. The sounds of their light steps echo through the neighborhood.

Some time later, Makoto slows to a walk and Sousuke does too. The taller dark haired man breaks the silence. “Are you always up this early?”

“N-no. I usually sleep in a little later.” Makoto answers, slightly gasping a bit of breath. “How about you?”

“I’m not usually awake at this time, but something tells me to go out on a run. You look like you’re about to run me over, but I guess you’re not as heavy as you look since you fell down.” Sousuke lightly laughs.

“Right. I’m sorry about that-” Makoto can feel his stomach rumbling and it’s loud enough to make Sousuke chuckle at the sound. He instantly feels embarrassed and his face is red.

“Didn’t you had something light to eat at home before you went on a run?” Sousuke laughs.

“N-no, I don’t.” Makoto remembers just leaving his house abruptly. He doesn’t want to be reminded of what happened.

“That’s not good. You should eat light at least.”

“It’s fine. There should be a store around here that’s open. I’ll buy some protein bars.” Makoto doesn’t want to engage into a conversation that reminds him painfully about his home and he certainly doesn’t want to show it.

“Hmm… we’re almost close to the one you work at. How about that one?” Sousuke suggests.

“Oh, wait. That place is closed since my boss is out of town.” Makoto suddenly remembers and he sighs. He does like what Seijuro orders for the store and he eats a few of the merchandise sometimes when his boss allows it. The sudden closing for the weekend seems out of nowhere and he never appears to have told Makoto about it. It really is like his boss to do something like that though and maybe it’s an emergency that couldn’t be helped.

“Hmm… I guess you’ll have to wait awhile before you do find something to eat.” Sousuke shrugs his shoulders, looking into the distance.

“Yes and nothing opens for a couple of hours, so I’m not sure…” Makoto checks his pockets on himself. He frantically checks himself. A dreaded thought occurs in his mind and he couldn’t believe he ever does this. “Shoot, I don’t have money in my pockets anywhere.”

“Hmm… want to go back and get your wallet from home?” Sousuke suggests the idea. “You be better having some money if you plan to be out all day.”

“I didn’t realize that… “ Makoto thinks back, and he really doesn’t want to go back home. He dreads it and he doesn’t want to hear any more from neither of his relatives. But then again, he has no other choice. “I should have gotten it in the first place.”

“It can’t be helped. You must have been half asleep when dressing up.” Sousuke laughs at his friend.

“Sh-shut it! Let’s go back. I’ll be quick.” Makoto states as he starts to run back the way they come from.

“Funny how you charge off.” Sousuke quickly comes to run along side Makoto.

They continue to run together. Makoto isn’t sure of how far they run, but it is pretty far. It’s nice for a change, having someone to run with. This is a first for him and he couldn’t help but smile brightly to himself.

They turn into a corner and suddenly, the two hear sirens and a murmuring of people. They both see a crowd forming around someone’s house.

“What’s going on?” Makoto slows to a walking pace.

“Not sure, but let’s see.” Sousuke follows after.

They can see an emergency van with it’s lights off and there’s people surrounding the area of a particular house. It’s early but a good time for everyone to be awake, but it has the neighborhood in curiosity of what’s going on. Sousuke and Makoto peek over the crowd. They see warning tapes blocking the whole house and the police blocking people from coming any closer.

Makoto sees a small woman, shaking and he asks her with a polite smile. “What happened?”

“Murder. Someone was killed and it’s dreadful.” She answers in a chill voice.

Feeling slightly scared, he hears another person comments as well. “They say that the person got their throat cut off and blood is everywhere.”

“Poor thing, and he was going to college.”

Suddenly, they hear a cry from the front of the crowd. It’s a woman, who has tears running down her face. She goes up to an officer and she’s on her knees. “Please! Find whoever did this!!!”

“We will ma’am. Please, calm down.” The officer tries to sooth her, but there’s nothing more he can do along with the rest of his team.

Makoto has chills running down his spine from watching the events. He couldn’t believe this is happening around him, especially in his neighborhood. Suddenly, he feels a hand on his shoulder, making him jump. Turning to face him, Sousuke apologizes. “Sorry, but we should go. There’s nothing we can do and we’re just blocking the way.”

“You’re right. Let’s go.” Makoto takes one last look at the scene. Without a thought in mind, he hurries to join Sousuke’s side. “I wonder what happened…”

“Don’t think about it too much. It doesn’t have anything to do with you or the others around here either.” The other replies emotionlessly. “There’s nothing we can do for the crying mother.”

“That’s sort of true… but cold nonetheless.” Makoto comments. It’s not an easy conversation to take part in since it’s a touchy sensitive subject to talk about. He decides to drop it. “Let’s go get my wallet.”

“Yeah.”

They walk in silence, not engaging in too much conversations; one who is stunned in silence while the other gazes somewhere afar. They make it to Makoto’s house soon enough. Makoto tells Sousuke to wait a bit before heading inside. He quietly opens and closes the door. He hears no one, and he takes it as a sign of relief as he proceeds to go to his room. He finds his wallet in his bag, and heads out after looking at anything else he might need. “Sorry for the wait.”

“Took you long enough.” Sousuke smirks.

With nothing to retort about, Makoto joins the other in a walk as they continue their pace. They walk a bit further in the opposite direction from where they come from. They spot some people along the way. Makoto can hear them talking amongst themselves to each other. It’s the news of what’s happened earlier at the particular house.

“I don’t feel safe anymore. Maybe I should move…?”

“Same here. The poor kids have moved in and made friends already.”

“Goodness me…”

Makoto eyes them for a bit and he’s startled when he hears Sousuke speak. “Do you still feel hungry?”

“There should be some place near here. Maybe the coffee shop nearby. I’ve never tried it yet.” Makoto remembers one from walking around constantly. He’s been saving a lot and never once spent on anything unless he absolutely needs too. So, today, he decides to make an exception.

“Alright, lead the way.” Sousuke follows after.

“It should be a couple blocks down. It’s near my high school.” Makoto states as he points in the particular direction straight down as he walks. He barely remembers it, but he goes by instinct.

“Don’t get us lost.” Sousuke laughs.

“I won’t! It’s around here!” Makoto goes defensive as he walks quicker.

As they go straight down through the neighborhood, they indeed find the coffee shop. Makoto opens the door and they enter. Hearing a jingle of a bell, they are greeted by the strong aroma of coffee and baked goods. It feels cozy, and it’s a shame that Makoto has never been inside before. He always sees it, but never stumbles inside.

“Welcome and good morning!” A black haired bespectacled man states happily. “Make yourself comfortable and take your time.”

“Thank you.” Makoto appreciates the warm welcome from the store’s barista. He looks around and he spots a couple of tables and chairs. He looks at Sousuke who seems to be taking in his surroundings as well. “Do you want anything, Sousuke-san?”

“No, I’m fine but thanks anyway.” Sousuke walks over to take a seat by the window overlooking the neighborhood.

“Ok, um… let’s see.” Makoto stares up at the menu behind the counter. There’s a lot of choices and he isn’t sure of what to get, being that it’s his first time here. He looks at the espressos and he decides to get the plain coffee.

The barista gladly makes the coffee and stating the total. “Here you go! And would you like a pastry to go along with your drink?”

“Oh, sure… let me look.” Makoto looks to the right to see a good amount of pastries. There’s croissants, ones with chocolate, almond covered rolls, and more. He isn’t sure. He feels uneasy and indecisive. “I’ll get the chocolate filled croissant please.”

“Excellent choice!” The barista cheerfully goes to get the pastry and bags it. He hands it to Makoto, who pays for it.

Makoto goes over to join Sousuke by the table and he sees that the black haired man isn’t planning on getting anything. “You’re not hungry?”

“No need to. I had breakfast before heading out.” Sousuke shakes his head from left to right. He lays back in his seat and flips open a magazine that he picked up from a rack near the door.

“Oh ok. Just wondering.” Makoto wonders how early this guy wakes up to have breakfast before five in the morning. Maybe he sleeps on time and wakes up early, or something.

They hear the door opening with a jingle of a bell, and there are more people coming in. Three girls, huddled together, hurrying to the front and ordering their drinks along with some danishes.

Makoto stares at his coffee and blows a few times before sipping it. For the first time in purchasing his first coffee, it’s extremely bitter and he makes a funny face that has Sousuke laughing at him. “It would be best to get cream and sugar to make it less bitter.”

“I didn’t expect it to be bitter tasting! But this pastry makes it taste better!” Makoto takes a bite and he feels better with the taste of chocolate on his tongue to recover from the coffee. He does not expect the drink to be bitter for his taste. It’s something that he can get used to though.

Sousuke spots a clock on the wall, and he stands up on his feet. Laying the magazine on the table, the dark haired man says, “Well, I have to get going now.”

“Oh, I see. Then, see you next time.” Makoto smiles. He wonders about seeing him out since it’s really sudden. “Do you want me to walk you...?”

“It’s fine. I have to go now. You can finish.” Sousuke waves at him curtly and he leaves to the door.

He watches Sousuke walk swiftly out through the neighborhood. Makoto sighs, wondering what sudden business takes Sousuke away now. Taking another bite of his pastry, he finds that it’s losing it’s flavor. Maybe if Sousuke stays long enough, he could eat his food faster. He watches the scenery outside, and he sees people walking by.

Taking another sip, Makoto still can hardly get used to his coffee, tasting the bitter taste. He takes a bite of his chocolate filled croissant, balancing the sweet and bitter taste in his mouth. Deep in his mind, he hopes to run into Sousuke later on. Just maybe, one more time when he least expects it and he can talk to Sousuke appear again and hear his laugh.

  
It’s early in the morning and right now, the day couldn't end any faster than it should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. 
> 
> Guess who the barista is. Maybe I'll add him later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a special place Makoto likes to visit and dreams of the ocean scares him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back for more and sorry for more angst.

_A smiling face forms before him and another face appears. He recognizes them easily as he smiles with them, reaching out with his arms. He’s embraced into a tight hug with his mother and father. She kisses his forehead and he ruffles his hair. He loves them so much, his loving parents._

__

_She brings his hand forward to touch her huge belly. He’s in awe as he smiles widely, staring at the big belly and back at her. His mother smiles warmly. “You’re going to be a big older brother. Isn’t it exciting?”_

__

_He doesn’t answer and the scenery changes suddenly. He’s holding a bouquet of flowers tightly in his small arms. The tears run down his face as he stares with distraught in front of him. He cries as he falls to his knees. He hiccups and trembles. He couldn’t believe it._

__

_Then, he feels a hand grasps his shoulder tightly in comfort and he looks to see a face. The face forms into Sousuke, who smiles kindly. “Let’s go.”_

__

_For some reason, he nods. But somehow, he couldn’t move and he finds his feet sinking below him. He looks desperately back to Sousuke, who starts to walk off. He reaches out, trying to speak, but his voice doesn’t come out. His feet finally sinks into the darkness below him. He falls and falls._

Makoto wakes up, startled. He finds himself looking at a weird angle on the floor with the blanket taken down with him. He appears to have fallen out of bed. He climbs back in and he notices the time. Feeling as though electricity running through him, he immediately goes to the bathroom to wash his face. It’s almost time to go to school and he has less than twenty minutes to spare. Quickly brushing his teeth and washing his face, Makoto runs back into his room. He changes out of his pajamas and into his school uniform. He adjusts his tie and packs his homework into his bag. He finds his wallet and packs it as well.

He glances at the calender and he sighs. He doesn’t realize how much time has gone now. Just another week. Just one more.

Makoto leaves his room, and enters the hall to the door. Finding his shoes, he finds that there’s no argument this morning. He’s glad and hopes for the best in his mind. It’s been a few days, and there’s no signs of a fight. It makes him feel relieved and happier.

Getting out the door, he looks at the time and he starts to run. School will start soon, and it’s about fifteen minutes by foot. He speeds up and runs. If not for that dream to make him fall out of bed, he would have been very late. Speaking of which, he tries to remember what he dreamt about, but he forgets about it easily. He tries to remember what the dream is, but nothing comes to mind.

He sees the school and runs faster. Entering through the gate, he goes inside the building. He heads for his classroom in the top most floor since that’s the third years’ for classes. But when he arrives on the floor, he finds it crowded with all the third years. He couldn’t get to his classroom like this, and by the looks of it, everyone’s going to get scolded by the teacher. He asks one of the other students, who looks bewildered. “What’s going on?”

“It’s been like this when I got here too. Wish I knew what happened.” The other student states, crossing arms.

Makoto stands at the edge of the crowd and he looks around. Everyone is just as puzzled as he is, not knowing of what’s going on. There’s a loud murmur going around amongst the students. Makoto decides to stand on the tops of his toes and he could barely make out of what’s happening still.

Makoto picks up on the sounds of whimpering and crying from the very front. It might be someone who’s hurt or worse. He isn’t sure. He hears the ones in the front speaking the loudest.

“It’s so horrible.”

“This isn’t good. I’m going to be sick.”

“This is terrible. I want to go home.”

“Everyone, please move to the side. Coming through please.” The head of the school board along with the secretary comes through. The students move swiftly to the side, alonging the head principal to come forward to the source of what’s going on. As soon as the principal and secretary gets in, the students close the path, wanting to see. Makoto could barely make out of what’s happening with everyone still blocking his view.

Then they hear someone on the speakers going through the hall. “Please return to your classrooms. The police will be coming soon. Please be cooperative when they question you. Classroom 3-A is closed off.”

“Oh, someone called the police?”

“Good idea. I hope they find something.”

“I feel bad about those who are close to the victim. It’s bad and we’re going to graduate next April.”

The students start murmuring to each other about what is currently happening. Makoto sees everyone returning to their classrooms one by one and he starts to go back as well. Finding his seat, he glances out the window as a habit and he cannot help but see a familiar set of black hair walking by the school’s gate.

It’s Sousuke. The third year could not help but think that maybe the older man is a college student or a drop out since there’s no college around. Maybe he’s helping out his folks living around here. There’s a lot of things that Sousuke could be doing. He knows for a fact that the Sousuke likes to walk. Makoto feels puzzled and wants to know more about him. He lets out a sigh at the thought.

The day goes by, but it’s gloomy. Makoto feels bad since there’s news about a third year’s friend getting killed in the classroom. That explains why there’s a huge crowd in the halls before he can make it to his class. The rest of the class talks about the possibilities of what happened, but no one knows what has truly taken place this morning. But out of respect, everyone does not speak too much of what has occurred.

The teachers have not taught a lesson since all the third years of the floor are huddled in both classrooms. It’s crowded and the rest of the day is a free homeroom for everyone. Makoto’s glad to not be home right now since both relatives will think that either he’s skipping school or say things that aren’t true. They helped him in the beginning to get in and nothing more.

The police have arrived at the school along with a detective and they interrogate mostly the third years, starting with the ones related to the victim. Police have instructed that the school be on lockdown until it’s allowed for the third years to go home, but those who aren’t can go home since there’s too many people in the building.

“Those who arrived after 7:40 AM must leave along with those who I have spoken too. You will all be notified when to come back to school. Until then, please be safe on the way home.” A detective announces suddenly.

Makoto sighs as he starts to pack. He wonders what homework will be assigned since the teacher hasn’t taught anything for today. Everyone else seems eager to leave as well. Apparently, this has never happened before and it’s a first.

He quickly decides to go see the teacher after packing. “Is there homework assignments?”

“So studious, aren’t you? Well no. With everyone in an uproar, it’s only fair that I don’t give out assignments. I haven’t taught a single lesson today. Please be safe on the way, Tachibana-kun.” The teacher says with a tired smile.

“Yes I will and thank you.” Makoto nods his head as he leaves the classroom. He enters the hall, and spots the other side blocked by the officers and he goes the opposite direction. He leaves the building and sees that other students leaving as well. The whole school is on lockdown, and they cannot be held against their will. The officers have everyone leave who are not involved in this morning’s occurance. He won’t be able to go to school until it gets better.

He checks the time to be around noon. He decides to go to the convenience store to see if it’s open. He walks a quarter mile to get there, taking in the scenery around him.

His thoughts go back to what happened earlier this morning and he feels slightly terrified. He wonders if the murder takes place sometime in the morning, just like last week. It should have hit the news. The thought gives him shivers down his spine and he decides to stop thinking about it.

Without another thought, he continues to walk and he makes it to the convenience store in less than thirty minutes. To his disappointment, it looks like Seijuro isn’t back from his trip. It must be bad for Seijuro to be taking long to take care of whatever’s happening and it’s the middle of the week. He hopes his boss is alright.

He decides to go to the particular coffee shop that he went to previously a few days back. He wants to try a drink that’s on the sweeter side this time around. He isn’t sure of what to get and he likes the place. It’s warm and comfortable for his liking.

He walks back with ease and he finds it easily, but to his dismay, the shop does not appear to be open. There’s a sign on the door, stating that it’s closed. He feels that it’s sudden, but it’s just like his part time job. Maybe, the people who work there have something urgent to take care of. It’s only understandable.

Deep inside, he feels slightly distraught, but he can go somewhere else in mind.

*****

It’s late in the evening and he’s happy from reading a book at the library. Reading the book makes him lose track of time and it’s late. He has to hurry home, and he decides to take the bus ride back. In thirty minutes, he makes it back and runs home.

He enters the house quietly, making sure the door doesn’t bang shut when he closes it and takes off his shoes. Feeling hungry, he enters the kitchen. He finds his aunt and immediately, he starts to feel uncomfortable. She spots him and makes a scoff sound. “It’s late.”

“I’m sorry.” Makoto speaks, looking at the floor. His aunt is shorter, but her presence is menacing. He feels smaller every time he sees her or uncle and/or both at the same time.

“There’s food. Don’t eat too much.” She states as she leaves the kitchen, passing by him. “Honestly, feeding all of us takes so much out of our bank accounts.”

“Thank you.” Makoto says with a small smile, but she never turns back to look at him. He hears her leaving the house. Though she says mean and harsh things to him, she makes food enough for him and the thought is enough to make him smile. He’s glad and he fetches himself a plate and chopsticks.

She has made a simple fish dinner and some curry. He gets some rice out of the pot and it’s warm. Sitting at the table, he begins to eat. He makes sure he leaves plenty for uncle. He cannot be too greedy even though he’s hungry.

Maybe, just maybe, Makoto can call this place home.

He finishes his food and cleans up. Washing the dishes, he goes to his room to find clothes to sleep in. He decides to take a short bath and sleep afterwards. Since the school is on lockdown and he’s not working, it feels like a small vacation. He should make the best of it. He decides that tomorrow, he will visit a special place.

Going to the bathroom, he turns on the water, letting it fill up the bathtub. It takes a while to heat up and fill, so he sits idly on a stool. Watching the water fill up, his thoughts travel to a black haired man. He doesn’t see Sousuke today or the day before. He did spot him earlier today while at school. Maybe, Sousuke is busy, just like his boss and the coffee shop workers.

His thoughts run in his mind that he forgets to watch the tub. It overfills and he’s panicking. “Shoot! I forgot!”

He quickly turns off the faucet and he touches the water. It’s nice and hot. He sighs, feeling bad that the water overflowed the tub. He’s glad that his aunt left the house awhile ago. Taking off his clothes, he takes a dip into the tub and lays in the water. He’s neck deep and he drains the water a little bit so it won’t splash onto the floor. When there’s enough water being drained, he stops it and decides to bathe himself awhile longer before cleaning himself with soap and shampoo his hair. He finds a nearby bucket with eyes closed and takes the water to dump it on himself to clear the shampoo away. He dunks water on himself several times while blind before he can see.

Makoto lets himself out and drains the water down afterwards. He dries himself with a towel and dresses into his pajamas. He heads to his room and lays on his bed with ease. He positioned himself to be facing upwards at the ceiling. He sighs, feeling himself relax as though sinking into his bed. He walks over to turn off the light and climbs in, covering himself with the blankets. Closing his eyes, he lets his imagination run.

_He finds himself standing on the beach with the wind blowing lightly. He walks along the shoreline and he sees the waves crashing and crashing. As he walks, it gets closer to him. He moves slightly away, but the waves continue to get closer each time._

__

_He moves away, but the ocean gets ahold of him. He tries to stand his ground, but he falls. He feels helpless as the ocean envelops him entirely. He is being plunged deep with the swirling waves. He feels overpowered by the strong current and he sinks deeper and deeper into the abyss. He tries to swim, but the current is too strong for him to move his arms._

__

_He looks below and he’s scared and helpless at the sight of darkness. It terrifies him. He wants someone to save him._

__

_Then, he feels himself being pulled upwards and he sees a hand, grasping him tightly. The hand forms into an arm and a body. The head forms, making him feel relieved at the sight of Sousuke, who gives a comforting smile to him. Sousuke speaks to him, but he couldn’t hear him. He’s glad to see him, guiding him up to the ocean’s surface._

__

_The ocean forms into the ground below his feet. He looks around him but he cannot find Sousuke. He looks around a bit and he sees him, walking off again. He runs after him. The closer he gets, the further away Sousuke appears. It frustrates him and reaches out. He feels his body slowing down. He tries to move his legs faster, but no matter how much he pushes his legs to move quickly, he’s still running slow and Sousuke is walking away faster._

__

_“Please wait.”_

Makoto wakes up, and he looks at the time. It’s past nine in the morning and he nearly panics before he remembers that his school is on lockdown until further notice. He sighs, rubbing his face a bit with both. He lays down longer, remembering the dream. It’s scary in the beginning and in the end, he couldn’t reach Sousuke. He wonders if he’ll see him today. If not today, maybe tomorrow. He hopes to see him soon.

Makoto gets out of bed, dressing in casual clothes. It’s been almost a year since the last visit. He feels like going today. He packs his backpack of his wallet and takes some cash. He washes up and takes off into the streets with his bag. He walks up a block and turns left after five blocks, going up hill.

Soon enough, he sees a store that’s always selling a wide variety of flowers. It’s the same one that he goes to every year. He walks towards the store and he sees the familiar person who works there though he never gets her name. The store clerk is a happy old lady, who smiles brightly at the younger child. “Oh, it’s that time of the year again, Miko-chan.”

“It’s Makoto and yes it is.” He corrects, but it’s interesting to see that she always give him a new name and it’s always a girl’s name at that.

She smiles without another thought. “Please take your time and I will take care of you up there.”

“Thank you.” Makoto enters the store and he sees so many kinds of flowers. The flowers make him feel calm and soothing. He sighs, taking a look around. There’s a lot with a variety of color as well. Every year, he gets different flowers and never the same one. He just does.

He finds a bucket holding beautiful purple flowers that has a name in English that he could hardly read. He wants those instead since it’s his first time seeing them. He waves at the elder lady, who comes walking over at a slow comforting pace. “Did you find some flowers, Kagome-chan?”

“Yes, these purple ones here.” Makoto gives up on correcting his name since she’s always like this, but she means well.

“Oh, what a lovely flower you picked. Alright dear. I will bring these up when I’m done.” She tells him kindly with a big smile. “Will a bouquet be good?”

“Yes please. I appreciate your help and thank you.” Makoto bows politely and he smiles back at her.

“It’s no trouble at all.” She waves off and she begins to work on the flowers.

He leaves her and looks at the other flowers in the shop. He remembers the ones that he’s gotten, eight different kinds of flowers with different colors. They’re all beautiful and he can see how much love and care the elderly woman has taken care of them. She has an excellent green thumb. He loves the flowers here.

“Ah, I’m finished. Whenever you’re ready.” She announces as she walks over to the counter. She has the flowers in a white wrap with a beautiful pink bow. She hands them to him.

“Thank you. They’re really nice.” Makoto is in awe of her work as he holds them delicately in his arms.

“And thank you for the purchase. Please take care.” She bows her head in appreciation with a small smile on her face.

Makoto nods back with a smile, leaving through the door with the flowers in hand. He continues up the hill. With each step, he gets closer and closer to the top. It takes awhile, but he gets there. He sees his destination and he keeps walking along the sidewalks. He remembers the path and continues to his destination. He looks up at the skies and the clouds gather. He hopes it doesn’t rain.

It takes him fifteen minutes to walk and he doesn’t mind. He likes getting there from the rest of the neighborhood. He holds the flowers tightly to himself and he smiles. Today, he will see them.

His feet take him to a grave site. There’s a lot of rows with various grave tombstones. There’s a lot of greenery surrounding the grave site. Passing some rows downward and he enters a particular row wth it’s buddhist statue. He finds the two tombstones at the very end. He smiles slightly sad, but he remembers to smile brightly. He kneels down. “I’m here again, mom and dad. I missed you.”

He places the flowers before the stones. He smiles deeply and happily, feeling the tears coming. He wipes a tear at the corner of his eye. He kneels down and places his bag to the side. He claps his hands together and bows slightly forward. He smiles. “It’s been another year again and I really wish for the both of you here.”

He reads the names as he reaches forward to touch the smooth stone. He pictures their smiling face clearly as though they are right here with him. He remembers them deeply and loves them so much that he misses them. He starts to tremble as he starts to cry. “Why did you both leave me here?”

There’s only silence around him. He knows that deep down they will always love him. They didn’t mean to leave him behind. He just wants to see them again. In his heart, he misses them terribly. He waits to finish crying and wipes his tears away with the back of his sleeve. Clearing his throat, he starts to speak with a small smile. “I’ll try to keep doing my best. I want to let you know that I’m doing well.”

There are things he mentions to his parents. He mentions of his part time job and how much he loves it. He comments on the new coffee shop and it’s delicious pastries and strong coffee. And, he saves the best for last with this one. “I made a new friend. We bump into each other a few times. I just met him and his name is Sousuke. I want to know more about him. He’s really nice and… and maybe I’d like to introduce him to you two when I have the chance…”

There’s a lot of things he wants to talk about. He thinks a bit more. There’s the murder going around, but he doesn’t want to talk about something so gloomy. He thinks more about home and how yesterday his aunt tells him about his food. His thoughts travel back to Sousuke and he smiles a bit, remembering his beautiful teal eyes as though he’s here.

Makoto sighs as he lays forward, resting his head on his arms before the tombstone. Making himself comfortable, he says low to himself. “Just for a little bit…”

Makoto falls asleep, laying in front of the tombstone.

 **  
**Sometime later, a figure stands not so far away and walks to the sleeping figure before the gravestones. Looking at the sleeping teen, the person comes forward, carefully picking up Makoto and walks off. He holds him tightly in his arms. “Honestly, you shouldn't be so careless… when I’m around…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm dragging the story a bit, but I promise to reveal some more things in the next chapter. Chapters 1-3 are intros and I want it to flow just right instead of suddenly pushing Sousuke and Makoto to get to know each other so soon. Having them talk was a goal and doing more things together are also goals I'm willing to achieve.
> 
> Trance music helps me write this honestly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto wakes in an unfamiliar place and he sees a familiar presence.

_“Makoto, wake up.” He hears her soft voice shaking him gently awake. “Come on, wake up. You don’t want to miss school.”_

__

_“Mmm… five more minutes.” He turns away from her, pulling the covers up._

__

_“Alright, but promise me you will wake up in five minutes.” She kisses his temple before walking off._

__

_In five minutes, he wakes up and rubs his eyes from the drowsiness. He gets out of bed, running to find his mom when the scenery changes into a different place. He finds himself in front of a grave. He stares at the tomb stone with sadness, finding his parents grave._

__

_But, next to it, there’s an identical tombstone and he looks to find his name engraved on it. Feeling puzzled, Makoto feels dread. The ground suddenly opens a hole and he falls in, landing inside what seems to be a casket. Desperate, he tries to climb out but he’s tied down by vines, which wrap themselves on him. The more he struggled, the tighter the vines envelop their hold on him. The casket closes itself on him, shutting him in the perpetually darkness. He feels helpless as he couldn’t move._

__

_“Please, no! Let me out of here!!!”_

Makoto wakes up, feeling startled. He pants shallowly; his breathing is rigid and he feels shaken up. He reaches up to put his hand through his hair, feeling the sweat going down the side of his face. He looks down, seeing the comforter covering him. Slightly alarmed, he looks around and he’s in an unfamiliar room. He knows that he was supposedly sleeping at a gravesite in front of his parents’ tombstones, but now, he doesn’t know where this place is. “Where am I?”

“You’re finally awake.”

Makoto’s surprised to see that Sousuke is here, appears into the room by the door he’s sleeping in. Makoto smiles kindly but he’s confused. “Did you bring me here?”

“I did. Found you at that grave, sleeping and defenseless.” Sousuke walks over and sits on the floor next to the bed and holds a mug. “You shouldn’t be sleeping when there’s someone out there, committing murder in your neighborhood.”

Makoto is silent, taking in the small lecture. He knows better, but nothing has happened to him yet. Though, if it’s a kidnapping, he doesn’t mind since it’s Sousuke. But then again, his friend did find him in a particular location and he looks at him with some unease. “Did you follow me?”

“I don’t always have to, but I knew where you were.” Sousuke answers, drinking a cup.

This is the first time he’s seen him drink from a cup and much less in front of him. All those times where Makoto eats, Sousuke never eats or drinks in front of him. He feels stupid and he feels like something doesn’t add up. “You’re not denying it.”

“If I told you everything, would you want to still see me? Can you stand to look at me when you hear what I tell? Would you be able to handle the truth?” Sousuke stands back up, staring back at a pair of shocked green eyes. He takes a sip, licking his lips as he finishes it.

There’s only silence and Makoto doesn’t say anything else. He doesn’t notice that he’s gripping the sheets and he loosens his hold on them. He isn’t sure of what Sousuke is trying to say to him. “Um, I l-like to go home.”

“How can you live with those two? They can’t stand you.” Sousuke comments.

“I-it’s still a home.” Makoto cannot deny what Sousuke said, but it scares him that he knows. He pauses. “Wait, how do you know that they…?”  
  


“You’re always out for a long time as though you avoid going home. It’s only safe to guess that they don’t-”

“Please don’t say anymore!” Makoto cuts him off and he storms out of the room. He sees the door and heads straight there. He finds himself to be on the third floor and he sees the stairs, quickly running down. He runs out into the streets and he notices that he’s in an unfamiliar place. He isn’t sure of which way to go. “Where is this place and why did he take me here?”

He runs and runs. He notices that he has left without his bag. He tsks at himself, not feeling comfortable to go back, but he needs his stuff to get back. He goes to find Sousuke’s apartment. He runs back, finding it since he doesn’t go too far. Knocking on the door, he waits and Sousuke opens it. “Did you forget something?”

“Yes and please, help me go back. I don’t know where I am.” Makoto looks away, clenching the sleeve of his arm. He feels slightly ashamed.  
  


“Alright, fine, but I will warn you that you shouldn’t go back. Are you sure?”

“Yes I am. I still believe… in them.” Makoto couldn’t doubt his aunt giving food to him a day ago and there is no arguments the past week. It makes him feel calmer and better.

Sousuke leads him in and closes the door. He drinks his mug as he points in the room. “Your bag is there. You just left so abruptly.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Makoto goes in the indicated direction and finds the room that he wakes up in. With no light on, he has to be careful of where he’s going. He nearly hit the wall with his foot. Entering the room, he notices that there’s a curtain covering the window, blocking the light from outside from entering. It’s probably how Sousuke prefers it.

He finds his bag and takes a look inside to find that there’s everything inside he needs. He goes back out of the room and finds Sousuke standing, who finishes his drink. “Alright, you ready?”

“Let’s go.” Sousuke leads him out of the house and they are outside. “It will be awhile till we get to your neighborhood.”

“How far away do you live?” Makoto feels curious.

“Two hours away.” Sousuke simply admits.

Shocked, Makoto doesn’t know what to say. “Let’s take the bus.”

“It’s late. You slept for a long time. There’s no bus that will takes us there.” Sousuke answers.

“Two hours away… I guess I have no choice but to stay at your place…” Makoto sighs, looking back and he feels troubled.

“Good choice even though we are this far out.” Sousuke states nonchalantly. “Do you want to walk for a bit?”

“May as well. We’re far away from where I live thanks to you bringing me here.” Makoto huffs. “You could have just left me alone… since I didn’t see you these past few days.”

“I don’t want to leave someone defenselessly out in the open. Like I told you, there’s someone out there killing others.” Sousuke points out. “But yeah, I haven’t been around for a few days to join your walks.”

“It’s fine. You know when you wake up in an unfamiliar place, you would feel a bit… angry about it. And I know you mean well. Thank you.” Makoto offers a smile though he must look tired. “Let’s go walk around then.”

“Yeah.” Sousuke nods his head as they begin to walk in the night. The neighborhood looks identical to Makoto’s, but he isn’t sure of how to get back just yet. Better to know about it tomorrow.

“I was also wondering… what were you drinking?” Makoto asks feeling curious.

“A smoothie.”

“In a mug?”

“Yes in a mug.” Sousuke states nonchalantly. “What about it?”

“That’s so strange. I feel like I’m being kidnapped so I want to know what my kidnapper is drinking.” Makoto smiles as he giggles.

“You shouldn’t ask what kidnappers drink and I’m not kidnapping you. You can just leave.” Sousuke points out.

“But you took me here in the first place.” Makoto sighs dramatically.

“Alright alright. You made your point. And - LOOK OUT!”

Makoto is suddenly pushed to the side against a wall. A car seems to have speed through and he hears someone yelling at them about staying off the road.

“Darn driver should slow down.” Makoto hears Sousuke say bitterly.

He looks clearly to see Sousuke’s arms blocking him on either side of him. Makoto feels touched, but something catches his eye immediately. Sousuke’s eyes shined red. Blinking a few times, Makoto sees that his eyes are actually teal. It must be his imagination. He also notices how close they are too, and he can feel Sousuke getting closer, making him feel red. “Um… Sousuke-san, we’re…”

“Oh, sorry about that.” Sousuke moves away quickly, moving to the side.

Makoto shakes his head and he smiles in appreciation. “I didn’t notice the car, so it’s thanks to you that he didn’t crash into us.”

“Y-yeah, it’s fine.” Sousuke seems embarrassed from being too close to the smaller teen when shielding him from the car.

It slightly takes Makoto’s breath away and his heart is beating fast, knowing that Sousuke immediately protects him instinctively. He sighs, “Let’s make sure to watch out for more cars.”

“Yeah.” Sousuke laughs and they continue to walk into the night.

Makoto has energy. Thanks to his sleep, he can feel like going anywhere as long as Sousuke is with him now. They find the neighborhood quiet at night and there’s hardly anyone around. They find a few people walking as well, doing jogs and such.

Reaching two blocks, Makoto spots something and immediately runs to it. Sousuke follows after quickly and he smirks. “So you like cats?”

“Yeah, they’re so cute!” Makoto claims as he kneels, reaching out. He sees a stray cat, with black fur and white streaks in several areas with white paws that resemble socks. Makoto simply melts when it comes closer and licks his hand. “Oh my god, your neighborhood has cats too!”

“Glad to know.” Sousuke laughs, smiling at the sight of Makoto petting the cat.

“Aww, he likes me.” Makoto laughs and he’s able to carry the cat. He looks to Sousuke and holds out the cat. “You want to hold him?”

“Oh uh…” Sousuke is taken aback a bit.

As Makoto tries to bring the cat to the taller man, the cat hisses and scratches his hand. The brunette yelps at the pain, immediately releasing the cat. It runs off, which makes Makoto feel distraught and he looks at the scratch. “This is the first time that a stray scratches me. I wonder why.”

“No, it’s not you. Sorry about that. Let’s get home before you get infected.” Sousuke offers, feeling bad.

“You’re right. And this stings.” Makoto holds his hand tightly, covering the sleeve of his shirt over the wound. It stings a bit still.

They quickly get back to Sousuke’s apartment building. Taking the place in mind, it seems nice to live in. The building is light gray in color and there’s three floors. They walk up the stairs back to the door and find Sousuke’s room number. Entering, Sousuke immediately goes to hunt down the first aid kit and Makoto sits idly on a nearby couch.

Looking around, Makoto finds the apartment comfortable. He couldn’t see it earlier since he just left and came back again for his bag. There’s a small kitchen and a fridge with an island counter. He’s in the living room next to the kitchen. There’s also a small tv. The couch is nice and comfortable for his liking along with a small table in front of him.

“Here it is.” Sousuke brings out what he finds and puts it on the table before Makoto. He watches Sousuke opening the first aid box and takes out several items. He looks at the seated guest. “Give me your hand.”

“Sure.” Makoto reaches out with his wounded hand. He looks to see three deep claw marks now that he notices. The stray is pretty ferocious for something so small. The blood is drying up from being covered with his sleeve of his shirt.

Sousuke firmly holds his hand and examines it a bit, turning it that way and reversing it a bit. Releasing Makoto’s hand, he stands up and goes to the kitchen. “Getting some hot water to wash the wound. It’s not so bad, but just on the safe side, I should treat it with care.”

“I appreciate it, thank you.” Makoto smiles, holding his hand over his heart. He can hear the sink being turned on, and he looks to see the teal eyed man, looking a bit somber. He wonders what’s going through his mind.

“Nothing is. Why do you ask?” Sousuke comes back with a hot bowl and towel.

“O-oh nothing. I didn’t say anything.” Makoto quickly states as he looks away. He accidentally feels embarrassed for saying that out loud though he whispers it earlier under his breath or he claims in his mind that it’s only in his mind that he says that. Maybe Sousuke is just psychic.

Sousuke laughs as he motions for Makoto to bring out his hand again, which he does immediately. Holding with one hand, Sousuke begins to dab the towel in hot water and slowly rubs the wound back and forth, washing away the dried blood. “So, if you don’t mind, what were you doing there at the gravesite?”

“I was visiting my parents.” Makoto states with confirmation. He smiles softly. “It’s a week early, but I wanted to visit them. I brought flowers for them.”

Sousuke doesn’t pause in his work as he puts on antiseptic over the wound, rubbing it all over. “I see. I’m sorry for your loss. When did you lose them if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Let’s see… I was… eight or, no, I was eight when I heard the news from my… aunt and uncle.” Makoto sighs, feeling hurt from the memory. He can remember on that particular day in the hot afternoon, receiving that kind of news from his relatives. It wounds him deeply to this day that he’s lost his parents. There’s so many things he want to do with them and now, he will never have that chance.

There’s silence between the two except for the sounds of a bandage being torn and wrapped around the wound. Sousuke huffs as he breathes through his nose. “Do you want to stop talking about it?”

“I… Yes, I’m sorry. It’s not easy for me to talk about them… It’s hard to lose someone so close to you.” Makoto laughs lightly though it feels hollow. He appreciates for Sousuke asking him to stop or not.

“I know the feeling too well.” Sousuke wraps Makoto’s hand tightly enough to cover the wound but not so much where it blocks the circulation in his hand. He ties it perfectly when there’s enough bandage. He looks at Makoto and offers something on his mind. “Let me show you a trick, where it can heal faster.”

“What’s that?” Makoto feels eager to know, almost pulling his hand away.

He watches Sousuke, who looks back at him and he eyes Makoto’s hand for a bit. He curls his hand into a first and brings it over Makoto’s heart. Sousuke smirks. “Just get better and stay away from cats.”

“I-I get the idea!” Makoto immediately turns to the side, shying away from Sousuke. He looks at his bandaged hand. It’s nice and wrapped. He flexes his hand, moving his fingers. He appreciates that Sousuke bandaged his wound though it’s a small one. “And I appreciate it.”

“It’s fine.” Sousuke laughs as he packs the first aid box and takes it back. “It’s the least I could do.”

Makoto looks to see him walk back to where he finds it. And, he feels his stomach rumble all of a sudden. He’s amazed that he hasn’t eaten at all today. He’s starving. With a sign, he groans from the pain of hunger. “I want to eat.”

“Hey, so what are you going to do about school?” Sousuke suddenly asks.

“Um, well, there was a murder that happened a few days ago at the school so I don’t have to go to school for awhile until they call the house.” Makoto explains and he feels another growl in his stomach. “And, do you have anything to eat here? I’m really hungry.”

“Afraid not. Sorry.” Sousuke rubs the back of his head.

“So you just eat out?”

“Basically yeah. I do that a lot. I don’t cook.” Sousuke explains as he rubs the back of his neck.

“Hmm… and you’re really good with your hands.” Makoto comments, remembering his small treatment and how his hand is handled gently. “But you don’t cook?”

“Yeah, I don’t. But I do know there’s a convenience store about ten minutes away. We can get something there if you like.” Sousuke says, remembering the store though they didn’t pass by it in particular when they walked around.

“Yes, let’s go.” Makoto eagerly stands up. He goes to his bag and finds his wallet. They leave the apartment soon enough, walking down the stairs to the street, having Sousuke lead the way. They walk for a bit in silence, and Makoto brings up a question. “When did you start living here?”

“It’s about a month now.” Sousuke answers. “And I leave in a few months.”

“That’s… short…” Makoto doesn’t like what he hears, clearly showing it on his face. “Won’t you stay longer?”

Sousuke doesn’t say anything and the silence makes the shorter teen anxious and eager to know the answer. As they walk, they see a lit up store. Makoto immediately goes to run inside, feeling hunger taking over. “I wonder what they have.”

“Don’t run too fast or you’ll trip.” Sousuke calls out, hurrying after him.

“I won’t and I’m hungry!” Makoto retorts back and they enter through the opened doors, hearing a jingle. Inside, he notices that it’s slightly bigger than the one he works at. He immediately goes to the food aisle and looks around. There’s a wide selection of ramen, snacks, and candy. Makoto couldn’t feel any happier than this. He takes a few ramen and some snacks.

“Someone’s certainly hungry.” Sousuke laughs at him, eying the food in Makoto’s arms.

“Some of these are for you too. You must be starving!” Makoto adds, taking a few snacks.

“You don’t have to. I’ve eaten enough for today.”

Again, that comment puts an odd thought in Makoto’s head and he looks at the smirking man. He wants to ask something, but he’s suddenly interrupted by the store’s employee. “We’re closing in five minutes. Just to let you know.”

“Oh, thanks! I’ll finish up soon.” Taking a few things and a soda from the refrigerator, Makoto immediately goes to the counter at the front. Paying for the total, he gets his bag of food and joins Sousuke by the doors. “Let’s go. I want to eat soon.”

“Then I can just walk slower.” Sousuke laughs as he slows his pace down a bit.

“No, please! I’m hungry!” Makoto cries out as he pushes Sousuke to move faster, and he goes back to his casual pace. Makoto opens a bag of chips and starts eating. He offers the bag. “You want some?”

“I’m fine, thank you.” He waves it off.

“It’s really good!” Makoto feels bliss with every bite he takes in. He can feel his stomach being happy with what he’s eating. He’s so happy to know there’s a convenience store around.

“I’m glad you’re eating.”

They return to the apartment in no time. Entering, Makoto goes to the kitchen and he asks, “Can I use your kitchen?”

“It’s fine. Do what you need to do.” Sousuke sits himself at the couch.

“Ok, thanks.” Makoto starts busying himself with the ramen and carefully scanning the instructions on the package. He’s glad the store carries the ones that provides bowls so he can throw it out. He looks around and there’s no hot water dispenser so he takes some water from the sink and pours it in a pan he finds on the stove. Turning it on, he waits idly for it to heat up and he sees Sousuke reading a book.

Makoto doesn’t bother him and he looks around him. He notices the mug from earlier that Sousuke was drinking out of earlier. It looks like he plans to wash it out later. Makoto decides to wash it. Turning on the water, he brings the cup and fills it with water to rinse it out, but he almost drops it out of shock. The water turns red and it’s a red that appears to be unusual, like….

Sousuke’s voice suddenly startles Makoto out of his thoughts. “Hey you should start eating soon and sleep since we should get back to your place tomorrow morning.”

“Oh y-yeah you’re right.” Makoto turns off the water and leaves the cup as it is. He goes to check the hot water and he sees it bowling. He pours it into his ramen and puts in the seasoning afterwards. He comes over to sit next to Sousuke and he begins to eat. It’s nice and hot for him to eat and the first bite melts in his mouth. “It’s so good.”

“Glad you’re enjoying your food.” Sousuke puts his book down as he leans back into his couch, getting comfortable. He decides to watch his guest eat.

“I’ll leave some for you as an appreciation  for taking care of my wound.” Makoto points out happily with his bandaged hand while having his mouth full.

“Eat or talk, just pick one.” Sousuke laughs at the younger man. “Thanks though.”

Makoto happily finishes the rest of his ramen in a matter of minutes and he starts on another bowl. After the water boils, he pours it into his ramen and he comes to sit and eat with Sousuke as he does with the first bowl of ramen. A thought occurs while Makoto is eating. “Is this how college students feel like?”

“Maybe, but it’s not like they can afford fancy meals everyday.” Sousuke shrugs his shoulders.

“Aren’t you in college?”

“No.”

“Are you-?” Makoto asks again, but he’s interrupted suddenly by a knock at the door.

They both look at the door and the knocking continues. Makoto checks the time and it’s quite late for someone to be knocking at this time. Sousuke glares at the door and he stands up to go answer. He looks through the window and he relaxes his face. Opening the door, Makoto could barely hear of what’s happening outside and Sousuke quickly comes back in with something in his arms.

“Just someone delivering a package.” Sousuke presents a large packed brown box and leaves it on the side.

“You don’t want to open it?” Makoto asks, feeling slightly eager as he eats his ramen. He wonders if there are postmen that delivers at this time. Maybe they do for special kinds of parcels.

“I’ll open it later. Since you’re here for the night, make yourself comfortable.” Sousuke stretches, rolling his shoulders before sitting back next to the teen.

“Thanks.” Makoto nods his head as he finishes the rest of his food. He stands back up to throw away his empty containers. He sees one more bowl of ramen and there’s a few bags of chips. He leaves it there for Sousuke to put it away and eat them himself.

He goes over to where his bag is and looks inside. There’s no spare clothes he can use. He really does not expect to be brought here after the gravesite, but he appreciates Sousuke’s intentions. It makes him feel better inside. If not for coming here, he wouldn’t have been protected earlier or have his wound treated. There’s a lot of things going through his mind with the events of today.

“Makoto, do you want to borrow some pajamas?”

“I would that, please. Is it ok to take a bath?” Makoto smiles.

“Yeah, it’s fine. I’ll get the clothes and show you where the bathroom is.” Sousuke leads him back to where there’s a small hall. On the right side is Sousuke’s room and the left is the bathroom. It’s simple and Makoto could easily remember that.

He waits a bit until Sousuke comes out with a gray v-neck shirt and plaid pajama bottoms. They look new and Sousuke hands them over. “Here. While you take your bath, I’ll set a futon for you.”

“Alright.” Makoto goes to enter the bathroom. He decides to make it quick and not use so much water. He turns on the hot water and wait for it to heat up. When there’s enough water, he feels it and he’s satisfied to know how hot the water is. Stripping out of his clothes, he dips himself in the water and washes himself up.

His thoughts run again and he feels like he’s gotten closer to Sousuke somehow. There’s still a lot that Makoto wants to know and hopefully he can eat with him soon. He also wants to know what kind of smoothies that Sousuke likes as well. There’s a lot he wants to know. But at the same time, it feels like he still doesn’t know too much of his companion.

 **  
**“I want to know more about you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more Sousuke and Makoto interaction. It's hard to write about Sousuke. I hope I do a good job.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto gets some details about Sousuke that just adds more questions than receiving answers.

Makoto wakes up from his slumber. With no alarm clock to wake him, he doesn’t have to worry about waking up on time. He looks around him to find himself in the futon, feeling comfortable yet he has the urge to go use the restroom. Getting up, he notices that Sousuke’s bed next to him is empty. He feels slightly disorientated from suddenly standing up as he goes to walk to the bathroom, and he does his business.

Finishing up, Makoto leaves the restroom, and he decides to go look for Sousuke. He heads out to the living room and kitchen. He doesn’t find him there as he calls out to him, receiving no answer from anywhere in the house. Confused, he wonders if Sousuke needs to go out to do something. It doesn’t appear as though he left a note for Makoto to read stating where Sousuke went to. He concludes his thoughts that he’s here by himself.

Feeling uneasy, he wishes Sousuke appears from somewhere or comes back soon from whatever business he’s attending too. Makoto doesn’t feel right in an apartment by himself without the host himself. He doesn’t find a clock anywhere in the kitchen either, so he isn’t sure of what time it is.

Feeling thirsty, he goes to the refrigerator to find any water bottles or sodas; any refreshment will do since his throat feels rather dry and he wants a drink. He can just tell Sousuke that he really needs one.

Opening the fridge, he finds to his disappointment that there’s nothing inside. It’s completely empty, devoid of food and drink of some sort. He sighs from his dismay when he closes the refrigerator’s door and he notices something sticking out of the freezer. He goes to slightly open it when it suddenly closes. Makoto is startled to see a hand on the freezer and he looks behind him to find Sousuke, looking at him with a smirk. “What are you doing?”

“T-there was something sticking out of the freezer so I thought I could… put it properly back in.” Makoto answers honestly. He feels slightly intimidated. He doesn’t sense Sousuke or hear him coming at all. He doesn’t notice Sousuke walking behind him either. He appears out of no where soundlessly. “Where’d you come from?”

“The front door. You didn’t seem to have noticed. Did you want something from the freezer?” Sousuke slightly pushes Makoto away from the cold compartment.

“No, I’m rather thirsty and sorry, I looked in your refrigerator and I didn’t find anything there.” Makoto points out, leaning against the counter.

“That’s fine. I’ll get you a cup.” Sousuke walks over to the cabinets past Makoto’s head and hands him a glass. “Just use the sink.”

“Thanks.” Makoto goes to the sink and fills it about half way. He sips from the drink as he glances Sousuke standing not so far away from him. Closing his eyes, he finishes the drink and places it in the sink with a small gasp. “What were you doing out?”

“Just taking a walk.” Sousuke puts a hand through his hair. “I didn’t feel like waking you. You looked comfortable.”

“Thanks for that, but you should. I need to get home soon.” Makoto walks back to the room that he sleeps in last night. He shared the room with Sousuke, and slept in the futon next to his bed. He slept before Sousuke did and woke up by himself in the room.

He also takes a note on Sousuke’s slight behavior with the freezer. He’s wondering if Sousuke is…

Sousuke’s voice interrupts Makoto’s thoughts. “You really shouldn’t, you know?”

“What?” Makoto gives a questioning look as he turns to face Sousuke. There it is again just like yesterday. His eyes aren’t teal colored, but a deep red, which looks sickening. It scares him, making him shiver. It’s as though he feels his whole being is seen through with those particular red eyes. “S-Sousuke-san, your eyes are…?”

Sousuke let’s out a deep sigh and he turns to look away, shielding his face with the back of his palm. He rubs his eyes with one hand. “I cannot hide them from you, Makoto.”

“Hide them? Have your eyes always done that before? Turning from teal to red and back to teal?” Makoto asks as he feels curious. “And why shouldn’t I what exactly?”

Sousuke comes to walk over to Makoto, closing the distance as Makoto moves back into the wall behind him. Having no where to go, Sousuke blocks him from moving away. They stare in each other’s eyes. Makoto notices that those eyes are back to teal again. He  nervously glances out of the corner of his eye that Sousuke’s hand comes up, touching his hair. He smoothes Makoto’s bangs and slides his hand downwards on the side of Makoto’s face in a gentle motion, making him shiver slightly as he looks away. He also notices how cold that hand feels.

Makoto feels his face move with Sousuke’s hand holding him gently by the chin, facing the man before him. Sousuke comes closer and closer. Makoto could not help but hold still as his body feels stiff though he feels himself slightly shaking from the contact. He braces himself as Sousuke leans closer and whispering in a deep tone in his ear. “Do you want to know everything?”

Makoto doesn’t answer right away, taking in what Sousuke says to him. He wants to know. Ever since he’s seen him around his home and walking in places where Makoto goes to, he wants to get to know Sousuke. There’s so many things he wants to understand such as what he does alone on his own, where he’s been just know, what he eats, his past, everything. There’s a lot to ask about and Makoto isn’t sure of where to start at.

“I-I do! I want to know everything!” Makoto answers firmly looking into teal eyes with determination.

Sousuke smiles though it’s not his usual smirk, but one in appreciation. He slightly leans in again. “I’ve always liked that about you. You’re scared, yet you’re willing to face your fears with that sort of confidence.”

Before Makoto could speak or do anything, Sousuke moves away, releasing his hold on him. He is left breathless as he stares back at Sousuke, who leaves him standing and goes out to the kitchen. “If you want to know me, that will have to wait just a little longer.”

Feeling his face about to combust, Makoto heads to the bedroom and finds his belongings. He notices he’s wearing the pajamas that Sousuke lent him for the night and he decides to change out of them and get into his old clothes from yesterday. He smells the clothes and it lightly smells like Sousuke. But he quickly shakes his head from side to side of the thoughts occurring in his mind as he properly folds the pajamas on the futon. He isn’t sure of what to feel with Sousuke leaning in so close and those beautiful teal colored eyes turning into red crimson ones. For a moment, Makoto is sure that they are about to kiss and he can still feel Sousuke’s breath against his ear.

Makoto cuts the image out of his mind as he shakes his head from left to right. He feels heat in his face and he walks around in the room to shake off the feeling in his face. He couldn’t think anymore and he should get going soon. He finds everything he needs and he heads out of the room.

He goes to find Sousuke, leaning against the wall and he finds something odd in his hand that he seems to sip out with a straw. He must be imagining it, but it looks familiar. Sousuke is holding it and it’s a deep red color. It resembles…  

“Is that… “ Makoto speaks as he points at the thing in Sousuke’s hand.

Sousuke comes over slowly to Makoto, still drinking out of it. There in his hand, Sousuke is holding a blood pack. He’s casually sipping it and after he finishes, he puts it in Makoto’s hand. With red eyes, Sousuke states in a dark tone with a smirk. “This is something that you should know about me first hand. This is one of the reasons why I do not eat human food… ”

Makoto stares at it and he looks back at Sousuke in shock. The taller man smirks and he reaches out to hold Makoto’s shoulders with both hands. He leans forward and whispers in a low tone. “Do you understand what I am now?”

*****

After hours on the bus, Makoto runs back all the way from the station that he gets off in Iwatobi. He’s back in the neighborhood, but he feels as though he hasn’t learned anything. He feels confused of what he knows of Sousuke, yet there’s so much more he wants to know about the man. The blood packs that he can only drink and the food he couldn’t eat, Makoto is still trying to grasp the idea. And, Sousuke’s red irises that almost resemble the color of blood. It chills him to the bone when he looks into those eyes.

Makoto is on his way home in a jog and he slows his pace down when he runs out of breath. He gasps a few times when he notices how empty a few blocks of the homes are. There are usually people around and it seems oddly quiet. He wonders what happened and his thoughts go back on the murders that has been happening the past week. Thinking back, Iwatobi has never had murders before until…

That can’t be right. It cannot be. Makoto wonders that if maybe Sousuke has anything to do with it at all. It can only make sense, but to him, he doesn’t want to believe it yet. There’s nothing to prove that Sousuke and the murders of his neighbors have anything to do with each other. He can only hope that is the case.

He reaches home and comes inside. But as soon as he’s walking in, stomping is the first thing he hears and it comes toward him. He sees his aunt and uncle, looking furious. They do not speak, but they simply throw a pack of money in front of him. In shock, Makoto realizes that the money belongs to him, which he is saving it. He looks at his relatives, and he receives a slap to the face by his uncle. He can feel the sharp metal of the ring on his uncle’s hand sting his face from the slap. “You really are a disgraceful son of a bitch, aren’t you? With this money here you have been hiding, you must be whoring yourself out there, going to places and selling yourself!!!”

“That explains why you have been gone for so long! Now, I wonder how much you have been making now? Speak, dammit!!!” The aunt screams out, quickly taking his bag from Makoto.

“I-I didn’t-”

A slap hits him enough to make him fall to his knees. His uncle yells at him, “Shut up! Who told you to speak, dammit?!!”

“Look, honey, he’s been making this much!” Makoto can see his aunt bringing out his wallet out of his bag, taking out all of his money. It’s money that he needs and he couldn’t have them take it from him.

“Tch, it belongs to us. Whatever you make belongs to us!” His uncle reaches out and strongly grips Makoto’s hair. Makoto cries out for his uncle to stop, but he receives a kick to his side. “Shut up!”

Soon enough, Makoto is thrown to his room and he hits the cold floor. He hears the door slam behind him shut and he can hear them talking loud. It’s loud enough to hear the things they say about him.

“You think he’s been selling himself?”

“I wouldn’t doubt it. He looks like that damn sister of mine. Tch, whores.”

“I thought he would have been killed. Ashame to see him come home instead of being dead elsewhere.”

“He’s better off dead anyways.”

Makoto feels the pain in his side, but more than that, his heart aches stronger than his physical wounds. He couldn’t believe what’s happening to him. His vision gets blurry from the tears streaming down his face. He crawls to his bed. He buries himself in the blankets, forming into a ball as he continues to cry into his pillow. “I wish I didn’t have to come back.”

Makoto holds himself tightly as he cries. Hiccuping and sniffling, he cries silently to himself. He looks over and finds the photo of him and his parents. He gets out of bed and he brings the photo with him. He stares at the photo, staring at his smiling parents with him in the middle, grinning happily with them. He holds it tightly and he breaks down crying harder. He immediately falls to his knees. “I-I wish you were both here with me. I need you here. I can’t take it anymore.”

He glances out the window to see the blue skies. He crawls over as he reaches out with one hand to touch the cold glass while his other hand holds tightly of the frame of his beloved folks smiling with him. He isn’t sure to feel stronger, but he feels painfully weak. His mind is wavering and he slowly falls to the floor. He closes his eyes and curls up, falling into a deep slumber.

 **  
**He whispers in a low pained voice. “Sousuke, what should I do…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I haven't updated in like 2 weeks, but that just happens to when I write four days straight with four chapters to load up in a week. It was hard trying to write chapter 5 that I just didn't know where to start. I wrote one other version, but that just went too fast.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed yourself with more angst.
> 
> Not sure when the next update will be but hopefully at least this week. I work and I might have another job in line as well, so I'll see what happens. I want to write more.


	6. Chapter 6

“ **To our dearest son, we will always love you.** ”

_At the age of eight, Makoto was happy and full of smiles. He always woke up on time. Though he felt sleepy, his mother and father was always smiling at him, ruffling his hair softly and gave him kisses on the cheek. They spoke of love and kindness to him. They loved each other so deeply and Makoto had all the happiness in the world in the house he lived in with his loving folks. There was nothing more he could ever ask for._

__

_“Makoto, come here.” His mother was sitting in her chair as she saw her son walking from his room. It was the afternoon where the sun’s rays hit the room just right._

__

_“What is it?” Makoto looked up with curious green eyes when he walked over to her. He put his hands behind his back, unsure of what his mother will say._

__

_“How would you feel about being a big older brother?” His mother smiled brightly._

__

_Makoto immediately grinned, and he felt a deep feeling of warmth in his small belly and cheeks. He spoke happily with excited enthusiasm. “I can’t wait! I want to be a big older brother! I really do!!!”_

__

_“That’s good news to hear because you will be.” He was earned with a gently pat on his head and he was pulled into a deep warm hug, embraced by his mother’s arms. He hugged her back, feeling happy. Brother or sister, he couldn’t wait to be an older brother. He wished for both._

__

_Later at night, his dad came back home to the smell of dinner. Makoto ran up to him and exclaimed. “Welcome back! Mama said I can be an older brother!”_

__

_His father chuckled as he rubbed the back of Makoto’s head affectionately. “That’s right and you will be. We have some other news to tell you, Makoto.”_

__

_“Ok! Let’s eat first!” Makoto pulled his father by the hand to the dining room and they both found his smiling mother waiting as well. Makoto sat down and he watched his dad kissed his mother on the cheek lovingly._

__

_Sitting together, they began to eat first. His dad told of the day’s work and his wife nods her head as she smiled lovingly. She giggled when he started to tell a small joke. Makoto couldn’t feel any better than this, surrounded by his loving parents._

__

_After they finished eating, his parents looked at him with a bit of seriousness, but they smiled as always. “Makoto, we want to tell you that we are going on a trip together.”_

__

_“Where?” Makoto asked brightly._

__

_“We’re sailing, but I’m sorry Makoto, you are staying with your aunt and uncle.” His mother looked sad when she said this._

__

_“We love you, Makoto, and we’ll come back to bring presents for you.” His father rubbed his wife’s shoulders softly._

__

_“It won’t be long… right?” Makoto asked though he felt a little sad inside. He remembered his aunt and uncle, and he didn’t like them right away with fake smiles. It scared him._

__

_“Of course, Makoto! We’re going to be away for three days and come back for you! We promise!” His mother smiled brightly and she reached out to gently touch his cheek._

__

_“Ok, promise!” Makoto got out of his seat and he hugged his mother. He felt the strong hand of his dad rubbing his back._

__

_“Take good care of yourself when we are away and don’t cause too much trouble for your aunt and uncle. Help them, Makoto” His father advised._

__

_The trip wasn’t for another few months in the summer. Makoto was happy yet sad. He won’t see his parents for three days, but he hoped for their trip to be a special one. They spent a lot of time together before the trip. Makoto helped them with chores as much as he could. His mother cooked his favorite meals and his dad told him many adventures._

__

_And it was the last time he ever saw their loving and affectionate smiles. It was the last time he felt their warm hands holding him. He couldn’t believe it and he refused to. He wanted to be a big older and caring brother. He wanted another day with them. He wanted to be with them one last time._

*****

It has been two days. Makoto has not come out of his room. He doesn’t want to see his relatives. He couldn’t bare to leave and go on his walks. It’s been unbearable for him to get out of his bed. He looks at the time and notices it’s the afternoon. He adjusts himself where he stares at the side of the wall with tired eyes. He’s been like this for two days, feeling miserable.

Makoto glances at the photo next to his pillow. He reaches out to gently touch the glass, sliding his hand. He looks with a painful expression on his face as he feels the tears again, staring at his parents’ smiles and a little happy boy standing between the two of them. It hurts him deeply inside that they are gone. This picture of them together is what keeps him going to this very day. But the past two days, he isn’t sure if he can move on. With very little strength, he feels tired.

Suddenly, he’s startled by the sounds of banging on his door and it opens to reveal both his aunt and uncle. Feeling terrified, he isn’t sure of what they are going to do or say anything. He sits up, staring back at them.

“If you have nothing else better to do, I suggest you go out there, you miserable boy!” His uncle forcefully grabs him by the arm. He starts to drag his nephew out of bed and Makoto tries to fight back.

“No, stop! I d-don’t want to!” Makoto tries to pull back, but his uncle’s strength is too much for him. His arm starts to hurt when it’s being grasped too tightly.

“And you still have this terrible photo with you!” He sees his aunt take the photo off his bed, breaking it on the floor. The glass goes everywhere, scattering the shards all over the place.

“P-please, don’t!” Makoto cries out as he tries to grab the photo, but he is pinned against the wall harshly by his uncle.

“This will teach you!” His aunt leaves the room with the photo.

His uncle forcefully takes Makoto by the arm out of the room, following after the aunt. Dread eats up inside of Makoto and he wants to get that photo back. They are in the kitchen and they spot the aunt holding a lighter up at the corner of the photo.

“Don’t! Please, that’s the only thing I have!!!” Makoto cries out, trying to get his arm back.

“Shut it, you son of a bitch!” His uncle shouts directly in his ear.

He couldn’t believe this. The one photo he has is going to be burned and he couldn’t do anything. The tears run down his cheeks. He feels helpless as he sees his aunt flicks the lighter on and she brings the corner of the photo to the flame.

But, the picture is snatched out of her hands before it can touch the lighter. It’s in the hands of a familiar face that Makoto does not expect to see. His aunt screams and his uncle yells in anger. “Who the fuck are you and how did you get in here?”

Sousuke stands there nonchalantly as he stares at the photo before him and holds it. He eyes the aunt and uncle, making a dark expression. He exhales a deep breath. “I suggest that you let him go.”

“On whose authority? You damn intruder, you better leave or I’ll call someone to deal with you.” His uncle spits out, still holding a tight grasp on Makoto’s arm.

“Because, I can take him and you can live peacefully. You are both just as loathing as your pathetic words you throw at him. I hate humans like you.” Sousuke walks toward the uncle, standing tall and menacing.

“Tch, so this boy of ours are going out with faggot like you. I don’t care who you are but you and him can leave!” His uncle throws and pushes Makoto at Sousuke, who catches him gently.

Sousuke moves him to the side as he smiles threateningly. “You are both disgusting and the worst kind of people. But, you both are making him feel terrible and that makes me pissed off.”

“So what are you going to do about it? Just run your mouth, huh? I can do that, you asshole.” The uncle yells out with a laugh.

“Teach that bastard what he’s dealing with.” The aunt encourages.

Sousuke doesn’t say anything but he walks closer. He glances at Makoto, who looks blankly at the floor. He hands the photo in front of the green eyed boy, who doesn’t respond. Sousuke takes Makoto’s hand and places the photo in his grasp.

Sousuke looks back at the two in front of him with disgust. “If you hurt him any more, then I will see to it that you will never leave this place.”

“Tch, we can threaten you with the police, boy!” The uncle states with a laugh.

“Starting with you.” Sousuke suddenly latches out to the uncle by the neck with his firm grasp.

The aunt starts to scream and yells at Sousuke to stop. The taller man doesn’t respond as the uncle tries to shake off the grip on his neck. The older man can barely breath as he claws Sousuke’s arm. The louder the aunt screams and hitting the taller man, the more the uncle struggled, Sousuke tightens his grip.

Suddenly, Sousuke feels a weight behind him, which he identifies as Makoto, who taps Sousuke on the back. He feels a tightening grip on his sleeve. “Just let them go. We should leave.”

Sousuke compiles and immediately releases his grip on the uncle, who coughs uncontrollably. He turns to look at Makoto, who hasn’t glance back at Sousuke. He only feels the tight and shaking grasp of his jacket sleeve from Makoto. He nods his head. “Get your stuff. I’ll wait here.”

Sousuke watches Makoto go to his room. He looks at the two on the floor before him. The uncle has not moved and his wife just sits next to him. Sousuke isn’t sure why, but they can be good likeable relatives. Just how can they be so cruel to Makoto to the point where they will burn a photo of a loving family in front of the poor boy. He just doesn’t get it.

Makoto hurries to get a big duffel bag out of his closet. He finds his clothes and throws it in there. He carefully watches out for the glass on his floor. He looks around to find a few books that he should bring. He guesses that he will live with Sousuke and he’s quite relieved to see him here. He feels so emotional. He can feel his eyes watering, but he quickly packs, trying not to think. He takes the photo out of his pocket and holds it tightly to his chest before placing it in the bag.

He leaves the room, not bothering to take one final glance. He goes to find Sousuke and his relatives still on the floor. His uncle looks terrified and so does his aunt. Sousuke just leans against the wall and gets off it when he sees Makoto. “Is that everything? Anything else?”

“N-no, this… is it.” Makoto knows there isn’t anything, but he wishes that he have his money, but his relatives took it away from him from a few days ago.

“Tch, lier. Hey, you two you better have whatever else he has or I’ll do something worse.” Sousuke threatens the two, letting his eyes go red for a second.

The uncle doesn’t move and the woman stands up slightly shaky as she goes to wherever room she goes. Not a minute later, she comes back with a thick envelope and holds it out. As soon as Makoto grabs it, she lets go, almost letting it drop.

“That’s better. Let’s go now.” Sousuke turns to the door and they walk out into the neighborhood.

 

They walk until they are about twenty blocks away with Makoto barely keeping up with Sousuke’s quick paces. He suddenly stops, making the other stop too. Sousuke looks back at Makoto, speaking in a soft tone. “I told you not to go back.”

Makoto has nothing to say and he looks away. He nods his head in agreement. “I’m sorry, but… I’m really glad you’re here. So, thank you.”

Sousuke is about to say something else when he sees Makoto’s eyes start to shine with tears. The boy starts to hiccuping, trying to cover his face, but the tears wouldn’t stop coming down his cheeks. Makoto’s rubbing his face with the sleeves of his jacket, apologizing. “I-I’m sorry. I-I’ll s-stop c-crying. I d-don’t…!”

The taller man walks closer to him, taking Makoto’s hand away from his face. Sousuke leans in and kisses his cheek where the tears fall, surprising Makoto. Gently smiling, Sousuke speaks in a soft tone. “It’s ok. Let it out. I will take care of you from now on.”

Makoto is pulled into Sousuke’s arms, feeling them tightening behind his back. He hugs back and he starts to cry harder, burying his face into Sousuke’s shoulder. He feels the taller man’s hand rubbing the back of his head in comfort.

Sousuke can hear the soft whispering from Makoto. How he tries hard to please his relatives in any way or how much he couldn't bare to hear them argue and fight constantly. How to stay strong and to live for the sake for his parents. It’s been hard, living with his aunt and uncle, and Makoto isn’t sure of what to do anymore. He mumbles something else, but Sousuke could only hear his name being called out from Makoto.

And, Makoto becomes slack, falling into a deep slumber. Sousuke still holds him in his arms. He sees the tears leaving traces down Makoto’s face, wiping them with the back of his hand. He hears the gentle breathing from Makoto, relaxing and sleeping. Sousuke positions Makoto in his arms where he can carry him comfortably.

 **  
**“I wonder if this will be the right thing in the future… for us…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another chapter! We are sailing on this ship!!!
> 
> And, I know that people may notice, but the chapters are going to be shorter. I will make them lengthy, but too many words sort of makes it hard for me to write. I want to put so much in a chapter, but it tires me out to create so much imagery. 
> 
> Thanks for supporting me.
> 
> I do have this story planned out so I have an ending in mind. Hope you are in for a good ride on this ship. 
> 
> Also I hope you guys are just as excited for Free!'s episode 14 coming out in March or April.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto makes an offer.

There are times that Makoto wakes up, seeing the man standing not so far away, gazing back at him. He feels hot and he receives a light chuckle along with a pleasant smirk. This man’s hand reaches forward to touch his forehead. “You have a fever.”

“Oh, I see.” Makoto could barely speak as he sighs with the cool feeling of Sousuke’s hand on his head. His whole body feels like it’s on fire and not the good kind. He wonders how long its been since he'd woken up with a fever just yesterday. It feels forever.

Sousuke takes his hand back as he places a bowl with something steaming in it on the bedside table next to Makoto. “Here, I made you something.”

“Thanks.” Makoto responds as he tries to sit up with little strength he has. He feels weak and it’s thanks to not being able to eat the two days he lived with his abusive relatives. He didn’t have food those two days and they didn’t seem to care. He makes himself to stop thinking about it.

Makoto looks over at the bowl and finds that it’s porridge. He looks at Sousuke and smiles. “Since you don’t eat, how do you know it tastes good?”

“I am to this very day a good cook, so eat.” Sousuke lightly taps Makoto on the shoulder.

Makoto immediately obeys and finds it very delicious. He quickly finishes it since he’s been hungry. For a guy to not eat human food, Makoto finds this delicious. Though the food tastes good, it still puzzles Makoto that Sousuke can cook. “So, you just feed on blood? Then, you’re…?”

Sousuke shrugs as he sits on the bed, careful of Makoto’s legs at the edge of the furniture. He smirks as he stares back at Makoto with shining red irises. He sees Makoto shiver and looks away. He laughs and his eyes turn back to teal. “You sure are curious.”

“I am and that’s creepy!” Makoto exclaims, rubbing his arms. The slight shouting makes him cough as he lays back down.

“All in due time.” Sousuke stands back up to take the bowl back. Exciting out of the room, Sousuke stops and he’s suddenly serious. “I’m going to be out tonight. I have porridge on the stove, and medicine in the bathroom. I’ll bring that so you can take it.”

“I appreciate it. And, sorry that you’re taking care of me when I’m finally living here.” Makoto states as he stares at Sousuke’s back with a smile.

“No need to feel sorry. You couldn’t do anything in your miserable house and I brought you here for that reason. I didn’t want you back there.” Sousuke walks back, putting his cool hand on Makoto’s forehead. “Sleep. I’ll wait.”

Makoto sighs softly, feeling that cool hand. It feels so nice on his feverish skin. He closes his eyes, taking in that nice feeling until he drifts back to sleep.

Sousuke waits a minute longer, staring at the peaceful expression on Makoto’s face. Taking his hand away, he turns around and leaves the room. He heads to the kitchen, washing the bowl in the sink. He goes to the refrigerator and takes out a water bottle. Ever since Makoto’s living in his apartment, he’s been considering buying what the human being needs and the medicine is unexpected with Makoto’s sudden fever no thanks to his stupid relatives. He wishes he could have choked the life out of the two, but it would be too much. Killing them would be too quick and fast escape. They should only suffer by being alive. Whatever happens to them is their own fault.

Buying Makoto’s needs such as food and water seems laughable since he hasn’t done that in years ever since what has happened to him. But, he finds it fun such as a hobby. He finds nutrition interesting and quite needy for the human body. Once in awhile, humans should have candy, most thrive in vegetables, and eat meat.  Perhaps he will find out what Makoto’s favorite foods are.

But, that will have to wait until Makoto gets better. For now, he has to find the savage that’s making a mess of the town around the area. He sighs as he goes to the bathroom and finding the cold medicine. He goes to place it on the bedside table for Makoto to reach. Speaking of which, he finds Makoto’s back turned to him, somehow shifting in his sleep. Slightly bending over, he whispers in a low voice with a small feeling that he hasn’t felt in a long time. “You’re better off knowing less about me, but why can’t I help but want to tell you everything now?”

There is no response, but it’s expected. Sousuke sighs as he stands back up properly. He takes one final glance at the sleeping human in his bed. Makoto gives out light snores, not so loud that’s so unbearable. His body rises along with the rhythm of his breathing. Sousuke leaves soon after.

*****

It’s about some hours later that Makoto wakes up from a dreamless sleep. He doesn’t feel as weak, but he feels hungry again. He feels his own forehead, but he isn’t sure of how hot he feels. He looks over and spots a water bottle along with medicine. He smiles, feeling happy about Sousuke’s consideration.

Makoto sighs, wondering what he can do to offer the return to Sousuke. Since he drinks blood, he can offer his own? He isn’t so sure of what else he can offer, but it’s the best thing he can do. Taking the water bottle and medicine in hand, he takes it, feeling the gross taste of the pill on his tongue. He drinks the water down immediately to wash the taste after swallowing the pill.

He looks at the time to see that it’s around midnight. He leaves the room, and heads to the kitchen. He goes to the refrigerator. Curious, he goes to check the freezer now that Sousuke has told him of his food supply. Opening it, he’s surprised at how much blood packs there are. He counts each one and finds about twenty-two packs left. He takes one out and finds a label. It states to be blood type ‘O’ positive, which he is as well. Putting it back, he looks at the rest and he finds that the majority that he can pull out are all type ‘O’ positive. He doesn’t know much about blood, but maybe Sousuke has a preferred type?

Closing the freezer, Makoto turns to see a pot on the stove. It’s the porridge and he decides to find a bowl in the cabinets. Finding one, he scopes as much as he can in the bowl and he decides to hit it up when he spots a microwave. He waits.

Makoto suddenly jumps about a foot up in the air when he suddenly hears the door behind him slamming opened. To his relief, he finds Sousuke walking in and he spots a second person behind him, shouting, “You really had to go in there alone, didn’t you?”

“Shut it, Rin.” Sousuke looks annoyed, but he sees Makoto and his expression lights up a bit. “Oh, you’re up.”

The person behind Sousuke eyes Makoto, who finds this ‘Rin’ having pretty maroon colored hair along with red eyes. He smiles as he looks back to Sousuke. “Yeah, I was feeling hungry.”

“So, you’re this new human being living here, huh. You’re brave, sleeping here when you could have been eaten.” The red head laughs though he doesn’t mean what he says.

“He’s not a snack. He’s staying with me. I told you why.” Sousuke sighs as he goes to sit on the couch.

“That’s unfortunate, but you’re better off living here. It must be boring at your old place.” Rin walks over to Makoto. Looking up and down the human being, he brings out his hand and offers it. “I’m Rin by the way and I’m sort of Sousuke’s partner.”

“I’m Makoto Tachibana. And, thanks, its nice being here.” Makoto smiles brightly, taking Rin’s hand. It feels cold just like Sousuke’s.

Suddenly, he feels himself being pulled down and Rin’s other hand holds his face. He’s forced to turn the other way, feeling his neck being exposed. Slightly terrified, Makoto tries to get out of Rin’s grip, but this person feels strong.

“Rin, enough. I don’t want you scaring him.” Sousuke forces Rin to release Makoto and stands between the two.

Makoto can still feel the cold feeling on his skin and he looks at Rin, who only smirks at Sousuke. “Just teasing, but sorry. I guess I took it too far.”

“You know we don’t hunt humans. So why did you do that?” Sousuke sighs.

“Hey, joke’s a joke, but it’s a lesson to never let your guard down. Hope you take a note on that, Makoto and learn some defense. Also, you should eat more. You’re pretty light for your size.” Rin laughs as he points out.

“Honestly, I wish your sister was here instead of out there hunting that monster.” Sousuke comments.

“Jeez, lighten up or else you’ll get an ulcer.” Rin goes to the freezer and takes out a blood pack. He tears a corner and sips out of it.

“I won’t and who told you that you can drink that, you prick.” Sousuke punches lightly against Rin’s side and the redhead kicks him back.

While watching, Makoto takes his food and eats. He finds this refreshing though Rin sort of scares him, but it’s only a lesson learned. It’s nice to see this side of Sousuke as well with his friend. And, Sousuke mentions a sister. He wonders if she’s scary.

Somehow the thought feels painful. He wishes he had siblings of his own. He still wishes for the time where his parents are alive. He decides to shake his head from side to side and eat his porridge. He shouldn’t think about the past so much.

“You know, she found an odd pair of twins.” Rin’s voice suddenly breaks through Makoto’s thoughts.

“Twins?” Sousuke questions.

“Yeah, we’re taking care of them. Kind of feel bad to see them honestly.” Rin shrugs his shoulders as he finishes his pack.

“How so? Are they that young?”

“Yeah, like around twelve or thirteen? Something like that. They’re lost, but Gou is looking after them. They like her.” Rin sighs as he rubs the back of his head. “They’re shy. I don’t like kids much, but they’re behaving.”

“Why are they odd though? We’re odd ourselves.” Sousuke smirks as he laughs a bit.

“Well you’ll know what I mean when you see them. But, this shit’s happening now and we can’t move around too much thanks to that bastard.” Rin gives off a long sigh. “Makes me tired. Honestly, the guy leaves a bad taste in our names and it’s making the news.”

“We need to hurry and finish this. He’s clever in covering his tracks.” Sousuke glances outside. “He wears the skin of his corpses to escape our noses.”

“Which makes it difficult for us to track him down. Plus, this one has issues and Gou has the eyes of a hawk and better senses than I do. I’m just muscle.” Rin laughs as he heads to the door.

“Hope you get him and get rid of him. Eat him if you can.” Sousuke chuckles at Rin’s disgust face.

“That’s cannibalism and plus, our kind doesn’t taste good either. Gross, man.” Rin laughs back. He passes by Makoto, and he makes a quick nod. “Get better, kid.”

“Thanks. Be careful out there.” Makoto waves off with a smile.

“Huh, you’re pretty nice after what I did to you too. Well, if he scares you, we can take care of you too.” Rin offers with a grin.

“I appreciate it, but he won’t do that.” Makoto laughs lightly.

“Leave already.” Sousuke shouts out and watches the red head exiting out with a wave.

There’s a bit of silence and Makoto is the first to speak. “Lost twins?”

“That’s what Rin says. I wonder what they are. Maybe we’ll see them.” Sousuke smirks as he grabs a blood pack for himself.

“Must be nice to have siblings.” Makoto says with a sigh as he finishes his food. He walks over to place the bowl in the sink. He stands there as he cleans it.

“I wouldn’t know.” Sousuke walks over to stand next to his human companion. He looks at him with teal colored eyes. “But it wouldn’t be so bad.”

“You know, a long time ago and to this day, I would like to have a little brother or sister to take care of. Just that...” Makoto trails off. He shouldn’t talk about this. He shakes his head again, clearing the thoughts away. “Nevermind, it’s depressing and I’ve been crying too much.”

“Just speak your mind. I’ll listen no matter how much you want to vent out. You must have no one to talk to after your parents died, right?” Sousuke stares at Makoto, who still looks over at the sink or rather spacing out. “Let it all out, Makoto.”

“I… caused you too much trouble.” Makoto smiles with a sad tone in his voice. “I can’t-”

Sousuke stares down at him and doesn’t say anything. They’re both tall, but Sousuke is slightly taller and broader. It still shocks Makoto to know the height differences and he wants to look away, but he couldn’t. Standing close, Sousuke reaches out and caresses Makoto’s warm cheek. Slowly, Sousuke traces with his thumb on Makoto’s skin, feeling how stiff the boy gets from the sudden touch. He feels Makoto’s cheek, tracing downwards near the end of his lips.

Inching closer, Makoto closes his eyes, feeling unsure of what will happen next. He can suddenly feel Sousuke’s breath against his ear, whispering in a low tone. “Do you trust me, Makoto?”

Makoto feels a shiver that he couldn’t help but rub his arm as he nods his head as he opens his eyes, staring at Sousuke. He nods as his head. “I do.”

Sousuke moves back and he takes his hand, placing it on Makoto’s shoulder. “That’s good to hear. I can trust you too.”

Makoto feels a sense of relief yet he feels slightly disappointed. He feels red from the disappointment since he expects something that shouldn’t happen. Though, he knows that they’re not like that and he forces himself to stop from thinking on the matter too much.

Sousuke laughs as he takes a sip of his blood pack that he hasn’t touched yet. “You sure have a lot on your mind.”

“I do.” Makoto wants to melt into the floor for having strange thoughts. He eyes the blood pack in Sousuke’s hand and offers an idea. “Um, I was thinking of returning the favor.”

“What for?”

“For taking care of me.” Makoto says from he remembers earlier.

“That’s interesting. What do you have in mind?” Sousuke finishes his drink as he throws it away into a trash bin.

“I can… offer my blood to you?” Makoto timidly asks.

There’s silence, which Makoto finds disheartening. He thinks or rather, he feels that Sousuke would immediately take the offer. But, somehow, Sousuke gives a shaky laugh as he stares at Makoto. He shakes his head from side to side as he looks at him with an expression that’s doesn’t seem of relief or out of happiness. Sousuke’s expression looks as though he’s in pain.

“I would never take... your blood as compensation for having to take care of you, Makoto. So, don’t offer yourself like this.” Sousuke reaches out and pats Makoto on the head.

Makoto couldn’t help but feel he’s said something wrong, but Sousuke ruffling his hair feels nice and relieving. He looks up at him. “What would you want me to do, Sousuke?”

  
“Stay alive for me.” Sousuke smiles warmly. “That’s all I need for you to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Rin's here and there's more characters that's coming in. 
> 
> Makoto deserves a bit of happiness as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Press the kudos button and commenting gives me life, knowing that my works are appreciated. Thank you for reading.


End file.
